


FuturePerfect

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Dom Loki (Marvel), Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is a Revenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Tony is a submissive, but he hasn't been with a dominant in over twenty years because of a bad experience in his youth.  An unusual Revengers mission introduces him to a side of Loki that he didn't know about -- a side that Tony comes to crave.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 58
Kudos: 311





	1. Barzai

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, gentle readers! This fic is entirely written, and all but the final chapter have been beta'ed as of this moment. So it'll get posted fairly quickly. I hope you like it.
> 
> I started this about the time Mireille was posting chapter four of their awesome fic[All the Best Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846265). I had been looking for a setup for this plot, and Mireille's fic had the perfect situation for my story too. (The tale is very different, as is Tony's situation, but the basic concept is "Tony has to act like he's submissive to Loki on a foreign planet".) It was exactly what I needed, so thank you Mireille.
> 
> Also, huge thanks to **artsmyspark** for being an amazing beta, as always.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Absolutely not,” Anthony said, expression icy.

Loki was getting seriously irritated. “I’m not asking you to fuck anyone. Or do anything other than wear a collar and say ‘Yes, Sir’.”

“No. I will not pretend to be your submissive. End of story.” Anthony looked away, lips pressed into a tight line.

“Anthony. We need these parts for the ship. I can’t go alone, because they won’t let an unaccompanied dominant on the planet. And besides, I need your expertise to make sure they’re not trying to give us faulty equipment.” Loki softened his tone. “I need you for this. The Revengers need you.”

Anthony looked ready to punch something, and Loki couldn’t figure out why. He and Anthony had become good friends in the last year, or at least Loki had thought so. But the man wasn’t telling him what was wrong. It bothered Loki a great deal.

Loki continued softly, “Submissives are highly respected on Barzai. No one will touch you without my permission, and I will not grant it to anyone.”

Anthony refused to look at him. “Fine, I’ll do it. Now leave me alone.”

Loki left his friend’s quarters, troubled. He grew even more concerned when he heard Anthony punch the wall. He went to find Rhodes, who was sitting in the ship’s galley. Alone, thank the Norns.

“James, I am concerned about Anthony.” Loki sat down across from Tony’s oldest friend. “I asked him to pretend to be my submissive--”

“You what?” James looked appalled.

“It’s only for show. Barzai has what you would call a BDSM-based culture, and they won’t let me in as a single dominant. They’re afraid of sex tourism.”

James frowned. “Look, man, it’s not my place to tell Tony’s secrets. All I can tell you is that he’s had bad experiences with kink.”

That explained much. “In that case, I will be even more careful with him. But I need him for this. Otherwise our ship’s not going anywhere.” They’d barely made it to Barzai as it was.

“Did he say yes?”

Loki sighed. “He did. But he was very unhappy about it.”

“No doubt.” The mortal was frowning. “Let me talk to him, okay?” Rhodes got up.

“Thank you, James.” Loki watched him walk away, feeling sad and angry. He wanted to kill whomever hurt Anthony. The only thing Loki could do was be careful.

\---

The next morning Anthony showed up at Loki’s door, misery written all over his face. “Let’s get this over with.”

Loki calmly handed Anthony a green collar. “I’ll let you put this on yourself.”

Anthony didn’t respond verbally, but he took the collar and put it on.

“Walk three paces behind me while we’re on the planet,“ Loki told him. “Keep your eyes down, and if you need to speak to me just touch my hand.”

Anthony just nodded. The lines of his body were so tense that Loki felt guilty.

“I am sorry, my friend.” Loki hated doing this to someone he cared for. “If there was any other way I would take it.” Loki reached for Anthony’s hand and skywalked to the planet’s spaceport. They got through customs with no problem, and set about finding a shop with the parts they needed.

Late morning, local time, they found a dealer who had everything they needed except for one thing. The dealer -- Loki wasn’t sure of their gender, and didn’t ask -- said they’d get the part for them from a friend, and that Loki and his ‘slave’ should have lunch at the cafe down the road in the meanwhile.

In the cafe, Loki paused when he saw that the tables had pillows on the floor next to the chairs. “You’ll be expected to kneel during the meal,” he murmured to Anthony. “I am sorry.”

Anthony swallowed, but said nothing.

A waitress took them to a table, and Anthony took his place on the floor. Loki looked over the menu and smiled politely at the waitress. “What do you recommend?”

She suggested a stew and fresh bread, with a cup of the local tea. Loki agreed. And then she asked, “Will your slave be eating off the floor, or do you want to feed him by hand?”

“By hand,” Loki said, not missing a beat. He wasn’t going to humiliate Anthony more than necessary.

When the woman came back, she had Loki’s meal as well as a plate of bread and cheese, presumably for Anthony. Loki took a bite of stew. It was quite good. Then he tasted the small bites of food on Anthony’s plate. They were decent, for what they were. “Anthony,” he said softly. “Eat.” He held out a bite of bread and cheese.

Anthony delicately took the food from Loki’s hand. Loki kept feeding him, and noticed Tony’s eyes dilate slowly. Looking down, Loki saw that his friend’s pants were bulging with a sizable erection.

Suddenly Loki _wanted_. He’d always been attracted to Anthony, but had never done anything about it. And here his friend was, turned on by Loki hand-feeding him. Loki pretended he was calm, pretended he hadn’t seen Anthony’s arousal.

When Anthony indicated he was full, Loki held the cup of tea to his friend’s mouth so he could drink. Once Anthony was done, Loki quickly finished off his own food. The sooner they got off this planet, the better.

Loki paid with conjured cash, and they went back to the parts shop. The dealer had indeed fetched what they needed. Anthony looked everything over, pronounced it sound, then put it all in a box while Loki paid. The pair returned to the spaceport to inform customs they were leaving, and then Loki took them back to the ship.

Unsurprisingly, Anthony went back to his quarters without a word.

Loki’s heart hurt for his friend. James found him there, staring after Anthony.

“Is Tony okay?” He looked worried.

Loki shook his head. “I wish I knew.”

James sighed heavily, looking older than he was. “Did you at least get the parts?”

“We did.”

“I’ll go talk to Tony.”

James left, and Loki went back to his room. He had no idea what to do about all this. He hated feeling helpless, hated feeling like he’d hurt Anthony.

\---

Late that night, there was a knock at his door.

“Anthony?” Loki was surprised by the visit. The fact that Anthony was drunk, however, didn’t surprise him in the least. He pushed his way past Loki into the room.

Loki closed the door. “How can I help?”

Anthony gave a bitter laugh and sank to his knees. He was still wearing Loki’s collar. “You know what we both want, Loki.” He licked his lips. “Just fucking top me and get it over with.”

“You’re drunk, Anthony. You don’t really want this.” Loki pulled his friend up and sat them both on the edge of the bed. “You would hate me tomorrow, and I don’t want to lose my dearest friend.”

“What’s wrong? Don’t you want me?” Anthony looked angry.

“I… I am attracted to you, yes, but I do not take drunks to bed.” He gently put a hand on Anthony’s shoulder, expecting the man to pull away. “I am sorry if I upset you today.”

Anthony winced. “I know we had to, just… I want to, you know? And I can’t, at least not sober.”

“Oh, Anthony.” Loki wrapped his arms around his friend. “It’s fine if we never play like that. I just want to see you happy.”

Anthony’s eyebrows were drawn, and his lips were a tight line of frustration. Loki carefully laid him on the bed, on the side against the wall so he’d have to climb over Loki to get out. He curled around his friend and let Anthony relax on his shoulder, Loki’s arms around him.

Eventually Anthony passed out. Loki stroked his hair and turned off the lights. As they lay there in the dark, Loki fell asleep trying to think of how to help his friend.

\---

As expected, Anthony tried to climb over Loki without waking him. He failed.

“Anthony? Are you all right?” Loki turned the lights on.

“Aside from my head hurting and a severe case of embarrassment? I’m fine.” Anthony was back to not looking at Loki, body language all wrong.

Loki grabbed Anthony’s arm as he made to get out of the bed. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Lay back down and I’ll cure your headache.” A hangover cure was easy. Norns knew he’d used it for Thor enough times.

Anthony listened to him, for once, and took his previous position between the wall and Loki. Loki put his hand on Anthony’s forehead and cast the spell.

“Thanks.” Anthony closed his eyes. “I’m going to tell you something. Don’t talk, okay?”

Loki said nothing, just waiting.

“I was in college. I must have been sixteen. John was twenty-four. I knew I had submissive tendencies, and John was this experienced dom… Turned out he was manipulative as fuck. Told me I had to take my punishments or he’d do worse to me. He’d ignore my safeword. Laugh at me when I used it, said I was a pussy.

“I stayed with him until I graduated a year and a half later. He had me convinced I was stupid, if you can believe it. But he let me cry on him when my parents died. I thought he loved me. I loved him. Isn’t that sick?” Anthony opened his eyes and looked at Loki, as if pleading for Loki to agree.

“May I speak now?” Loki asked gently.

Anthony nodded.

“It wasn’t sick. You were a child. He was an adult, and he used you.” Loki wished he could reach through time and space and maim the man. “That’s not what BDSM is supposed to be like. That’s abuse, of the worst kind.”

Anthony closed his eyes again. He looked exhausted.

“Anthony, I swear to you, my binding oath as a god, that I will never harm you without your consent except in the case of self-defense. Whether we ever have that sort of relationship or not.”

All the Revengers knew about the sworn oaths of gods, and how the gods would suffer if they broke their vows. Anthony’s eyes opened, and they were skeptical. “You would seriously swear that to me?”

Loki smiled softly. “I just did.”

Anthony was quiet for a long moment, pensive. “Even with that, I may not be able to do anything with you. I haven’t been able to submit to anyone since then.”

“We can take it slow, pet.” Loki stroked his hair. “You liked me feeding you, yes?”

Anthony nodded hesitantly.

“Why don’t I feed you breakfast, and then pleasure you?”

“You don’t want to hurt me?” Anthony sounded confused.

Loki kept stroking his hair. “Not unless you want me to. And, for the record, I never punish my submissives with pain. Reward them with pleasure, yes. Perhaps withhold it should they need correction. But I will never hurt you unless it is to give you enjoyment.”

Anthony’s eyes were wide and wary. “You swear it.”

“I do, pet.”

Loki was surprised when Anthony pulled him into a rib-crushing hug. “Thank you, Loki. Thank you.”

Loki hugged him back, though not as hard. “You don’t have to thank me for being a decent person, but you’re welcome. Now, why don’t I go get breakfast?”

\---

When Loki came back with an Aesir-style meal bar and some water, Anthony was kneeling on the floor by Loki’s chair. “I am sorry there’s not much choice for food right now. We’ll head to Kree territory for supplies after you fix the ship.”

Anthony winced. “I’m sorry I didn’t do it yesterday.”

“It’s fine, Anthony. As long as we have life support and weapons, we’re fine until later today.” Loki sat down in his chair. He sat the water on the small desk and broke off a piece of the meal bar. “Will you eat for me?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Is that your preferred form of address?” Loki asked before offering the food to Anthony.

“Not really. I don’t know what I should call you.” Anthony sounded anxious.

“Why don’t you just use my name for now, hm?”

“Yes, Loki.”

“Good boy. Now open up.” Anthony opened his mouth, and Loki fed him a bite of the bar. “That’s my good pet. Another?”

They went through the entire bar, Loki praising Anthony each time he ate. Anthony was hard again, and Loki would pause to stroke his hair every so often.

When the bar was done, Loki gave his new pet some water. When he was sure Anthony was satisfied, he motioned to the bed. “Undress and lay down, pet. On your back.”

Loki was pleased that Anthony was quick to obey. He just wished his pet wasn’t so nervous. “Are you comfortable, sweet?”

“Yes, Loki.”

“Good. Now don’t move until I tell you otherwise.” Loki straddled Anthony and began using his mouth on his pet’s nipples. Anthony proved to be not very sensitive there, but responded with a moan when Loki used his teeth a little. He was careful not to hurt Anthony, just stimulate him. After a bit, he stopped and ran his hands over Anthony’s arms and shoulders. Norns, Anthony was beautiful. “Such a good boy for me.”

“Thank you, Loki.” Anthony gasped as Loki slid down to lick his weeping cock.

Loki would tease with his mouth until Anthony jerked, and then Loki would stop. “Remember what I said about moving, pet.” And then he would start again. He could feel the tension building in Anthony, and his pet was trying so hard to remain still that Loki couldn’t help but let him come.

As soon as Anthony had finished his release, Loki climbed up to lay beside him. “You can move now, pet. We’re done.”

Anthony let out a deep sigh. “Well, that was an experience.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, unsure of how to react to the comment. “Good? Bad?”

“Good. I think.” Anthony was trembling, though.

Loki stroked his back, and was pleased to feel Anthony relax somewhat. “I would like to do this again one day.”

“Exactly this, or more?”

“Whatever you feel up to, pet.” Loki smiled. “I enjoyed this a great deal.”

“You didn’t even come,” Tony pointed out.

“This was about what you needed, not me.”

“Thanks.” Anthony curled into Loki’s side, quiet.

Anthony had a long way to go before he’d be over what happened to him, but Loki would be there every step of the way.


	2. Ship Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this chapter turned out really long. Not sorry.

Tony woke up feeling remarkably peaceful. And then he remembered why he felt so good, and peace went out the fucking window.

Fuck. He’d let Loki top him. Loki was one of his dearest friends, and Tony had gone and ruined it. Loki probably only topped him out of pity. The god hadn’t even wanted to fuck him. Or kiss him, now that he thought about it. Loki had kissed his body, but not his lips.

_Fuck_.

Tony had already learned that he couldn’t crawl over Loki without waking him. So instead he rolled over to face the wall.

Unfortunately, that woke Loki up. “Hello, Anthony.” The god had a ridiculously sexy morning voice. Tony had wanted to get him in bed for ages, but he’d always refrained. He'd assumed Loki didn’t feel the same way. He still thought that. Loki was a god, he couldn’t possibly want Tony that way.

But then Loki was pressing himself against Tony’s back, and a part of him seemed _very_ interested. “Would you like to pleasure each other?” Loki asked. “Not playing, just sex.”

Tony reluctantly rolled over. “Are you going to bother to kiss me this time?” It came out more bitter than he’d planned.

Loki frowned. “I'd wanted to save our first kiss for when we were as equals,” he said. “Is that unacceptable?”

“It… it would have been nice, earlier.” Tony curled his fingers against Loki’s chest.

The god’s eyes were sorrowful. “I am sorry, Anthony. May I make it up to you?”

Tony found himself nodding without thinking first. And then Loki’s mouth was on his, and holy hell, Lokes was a good kisser. Mind-blowingly good. Tony felt dizzy with lust just from the kiss alone. He realized, belatedly, that he was rutting against Loki like a virgin desperate to get off. He pulled back.

“You are unfairly good at that,” Tony said breathlessly. And then leaned in for more.

Somehow he wound up with his legs wrapped around Loki’s hips, their dicks moving against each other deliciously. It wasn’t enough to get Tony off, but it still felt amazing.

Tony hadn’t had sex since they’d left Earth. His fantasies of being Captain Kirk aside, it was usually too risky to fuck aliens. He was always afraid that he’d accidentally find himself married to some green chick on a strange planet, or get some alien STD that would kill him.

Loki, though? He was Tony’s friend, and Asgard didn’t have those kinds of diseases. So he wrapped his legs tighter around Loki and hung on for the ride.

Loki conjured up some lube -- Jesus, magic was handy -- and slid two fingers into Tony. Then three. Loki was hung like a goddamn horse, and while Tony usually didn’t need any prep, it had been a long time since he’d gotten fucked. It didn’t hurt that Loki was using those fingers to tease his prostate, too. Tony was afraid to submit, but not afraid to bottom, so he moaned and begged for Loki to just fuck him already.

Loki pulled his fingers out with a wicked grin and guided his cock into Tony. Oh sweet Christ, that felt good. Loki fucked like a conqueror, and though Tony hadn’t wanted to submit to him before, he knew he’d want to now. He claimed Tony’s mouth as he slammed into Tony over and over again, and that lubed-up hand was on him, and soon enough, Tony was coming so hard it almost hurt.

“C’mon, Loki, come for me, come _in_ me, you know I want it--”

Loki gave a last thrust, and Tony felt him throbbing inside him. Loki gave him a devilish smile and pulled out, laying next to Tony on the small bed.

“Loki, you’re fucking amazing.”

“And you’re an amazing fuck,” Loki teased. “I’m sure the entire ship heard you.”

Tony smirked, shrugging. “Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve made my friends uncomfortable.”

“I don’t mind if you don’t.” Loki pulled him in. Tony was thrilled Loki was a cuddler. Normally Tony wasn’t, but something about Loki made it feel right.

They were quiet for a few minutes, just enjoying the afterglow.

Finally, Tony sighed. “I should go shower, and then fix the ship.”

“Probably,” Loki agreed, looking at Tony like he wanted to have more sex. “You know you’re still wearing my collar?”

Tony blushed and fumbled to take it off. He handed it back to Loki, embarrassed.

But Loki kissed him gently. “All you have to do is ask for this, whenever you want it. Otherwise, I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

“You don’t want to just fuck me sometimes?”

“You wish to be lovers?” Loki gave Tony a big smile, then. “I would be delighted, Anthony.”

Tony smiled. He didn’t know if he’d ever work up the courage to put the collar on again, but in the meanwhile he could have a lot of fantastic vanilla sex with his friend.

Perfect.

\---

It only took Tony about two hours to get the ship running. When he came out of the engine room, he found Rhodey waiting for him. “We good to go?”

“Yep.” Tony grinned. “Asgard has a good relationship with the Kree, so Loki said we can stop in their space for supplies. Fresh food, Platypus! Just imagine it.”

“I am. On the way there, you wanna talk about you and Loki?”

Tony flinched. “Not really. We’re fucking.”

Rhodey gave him a ‘don’t bullshit me’ look. “Just the other day you were freaking out about wearing a collar for him on that planet.”

With a sigh, he met his best friend’s eyes. “Yeah, well, maybe I’m okay with it once in a while.”

“You sure, Tones?” Rhodey’s brows lifted. “Because I remember how badly that guy messed you up.”

Tony couldn’t help but smile a little. “Loki swore one of those godly oaths not to harm me without my consent.”

Rhodey’s eyebrows went higher. “Seriously?”

“Yep. And besides, everybody on this ship would kick his ass if he hurt me.”

“Damn straight.” Rhodey hugged him. “If you need to talk, I’m here for you, man. Okay?”

“Thanks, Honeybear.” Tony couldn’t resist giving his friend a big kiss on the cheek.

“Ugh. I know where that mouth’s been.”

Tony sniggered. “No, you really don’t.”

Rhodey shoved him playfully. “Ugh! C’mon, let’s go tell the others the ship is fixed.”

Tony saluted him, laughing. “Lead the way, Mister Iron Patriot Sir.”

“Shut _up_ , Tony.”

\---

There was much cheering among the team at the news that they could head out. Loki, who was a pretty damn good navigator, pointed them in the right direction, and off they went in search of food. The nearest Kree outpost was maybe two days away In the meantime, they were living on Asgardian MREs.

Tony wanted fresh fruit. Lots of it. Maybe some meat, if it tasted okay. He could really go for a steak.

He tried to put food out of his head. Instead, he concentrated on deciphering the ship’s technical manuals. It was a long-term project, aided by both FRIDAY and Loki. FRIDAY wasn’t integrated into the ship yet -- Tony still hadn’t figured out how to do it, much to his annoyance -- so a version of his girl lived on a server in his lab. She had working cameras, mikes, and speakers, so she could talk to him and see his face, but he itched to have her everywhere the way he did back home.

Tony left the door open while he worked. It had become shipwide code for ‘yes I may be interrupted.’ Thor’s door was nearly always open. Brunhilde’s, rarely. They all varied. Some of them were more private than others.

The ship was large. After all, it had carried a few hundred Asgardians to Earth. But they had whole sections closed off because they weren’t using them. The Revengers all had their own quarters, and those were the large rooms meant for commanding officers. The regular crew quarters were tiny and not much use to anyone.

Tony had a lab, of course. Everyone had enough room. But they still got sick of each other, on occasion. It was the main peril of space travel.

Peaches. Tony wanted peaches. Fuck.

Loki came in while Tony was daydreaming about fruit. “Hello, Anthony.”

“Hey, Lokes. Have some time to help me with the manuals?”

“Certainly.” Loki sat down next to Tony, in his usual spot. He casually put an arm around Tony. Tony kissed him. One thing led to another, and soon, Loki was using his magic to lock the door and the god was sucking him off. It reminded Tony of this morning, and he came all the harder for it.

Once Tony caught his breath, he traded positions with Loki and did his damnedest to prove why he, Tony Stark, was such a desired playboy. Loki moaned loudly as he came down Tony’s throat.

They fixed their clothes, and got to work on the manuals.

Yeah, Tony could get used to this.

\---

The Kree outpost didn’t want to let them out of the garrison, but that was okay because there was food. Bruce had stayed behind on the ship -- it was his turn, they all took turns -- while the rest of them sat under a leafy tree in a courtyard, stuffing their faces with local food.

Loki had devised a magical litmus test to discern whether the food was edible or not for the humans aboard, after an accident with some magic beans. Literally, magic. As far as Loki could tell, Tony, Bruce, and Rhodey were now all quasi-immortal thanks to something that had tasted like chocolate-covered espresso beans. After that, they were all more careful about what they ate.

Loki tested everything they were offered, and found there were only a couple of things that would make them sick. The rest of it was good. There was steak that tasted kind of like pork, which was pretty damn tasty, along with a root vegetable that was vaguely potato-like. But what made Tony the happiest was this thing that looked like an avocado, but tasted like a peach and a strawberry had made sweet, sweet love and produced a perfect fruit. It was juicy and sugary and Tony loved it.

They traded a few things with the garrison’s commander -- mostly spare parts, and a couple of custom magical trinkets from Loki -- and then they headed back to their ship with a shitload of food. While most of it would go in the freezers, some, like the vegetables, would be consumed over the next few days before they went bad.

Tony put a few of his new favorite fruits in the freezer, because it couldn’t hurt to try, and went hunting for Bruce.

“Brucie-bear!” Tony beamed. “You have got to try this. Do you like peaches and strawberries?”

“Yes?” Bemused, Bruce took the avocado-looking thing from Tony.

“Just bite into it, the skin is good.”

Bruce took a bite. His eyes widened. “Oh my god, Tony. That’s delicious.”

“I know, right? I got a big bag of them.”

“Thanks, Tony.” Bruce continued to munch on the fruit.

Tony smirked. “You know, I’ve got a bottle of Everclear stashed away. I should soak some of these in it. What do you think?”

Bruce’s eyes lit up. “I don’t even drink, and that sounds delicious. Do it.”

Tony did. He cut up some of the fruit, filled the jar with Everclear, and stuck it in the back of the fridge. He was a genius.

“What are you doing?” Thor asked, trying to peer past Tony’s shoulder into the fridge.

Tony grinned. “Making alcoholic fruit.”

Thor looked pleased. “Midgardians are clever.” He paused. “So you and Loki, hm?”

Tony closed up. “Yes, me and Loki. Problem?”

Thor raised his hands in a gesture of peace. “No problem. You are both tricky. I think you will be good for each other.”

Relaxing, Tony closed the fridge door. “Thanks, Thor.”

The thunder god frowned. “If you hurt him…”

“I know, Point Break. You’ll cut my head off and throw me out the nearest airlock.” Tony smirked.

“Something like that, yes.” Thor patted him on the back. Hard. “I look forward to tasting your fruit.”

Tony choked down a dirty laugh as Thor walked away.

\---

Tony found himself itching for… something. He wasn’t sure what. But he felt restless and irritable. So he went to find Loki, hoping for sex.

Loki was on his bed, reading a book in a language Tony didn’t know. He looked pleased to see Tony, though. “What can I do for you?”

Tony put a hand on Loki’s thigh. “More like, what can you do _to_ me?”

“You wish to play?” Loki raised an eyebrow, but he was smiling.

“I was thinking more like having really rough sex.”

Loki stood up, got into Tony’s personal space. “How rough are we talking?” His voice was almost a purr. Tony had to fight the urge to drop to his knees.

“Oh, fuck. Um. Maybe you can… I just need to hurt.” He felt ashamed admitting it.

“I would gladly hurt you, my pet. But I think what you really want is your collar.” Loki bent down and licked a stripe up Tony’s neck that made him shudder with pleasure.

Tony fought down the urge to panic. It would be so easy to give up control to Loki. So very easy. “Yes,” he found himself saying, without meaning to.

Loki gave a slow smile. “I promise you won’t regret this, pet.” He produced the collar -- where from, Tony had no idea -- and buckled it around Tony’s neck.

“Do… do you know what a safeword is?” Tony swallowed.

“I do.” Loki carded a hand through his hair reassuringly. “What is yours?”

“Uh.” He didn’t actually have one. He’d used ‘mercy’ with John, but it had bad connotations now. Then he remembered something he’d read online. “Red for stop, yellow for give me a minute?”

“All right.” Loki gently bit the shell of Tony’s ear, making him shudder again. “Undress for me, pet.”

Tony fumbled with his clothes, trying to get them off quickly.

“Slow down, little one. There’s no rush.” Loki gave him a gentle smile, but his eyes were still dark with desire.

Taking a deep breath, Tony took off his clothes at a more normal pace. Loki watched appreciatively. Once he was done, Loki pulled him close and began kissing him thoroughly. The god was dominating Tony with nothing but lips and tongue, and Tony needed this so much, he was so turned on…

“On the bed, pet. Face down. Make yourself comfortable.”

Tony’s fear came back. Loki was so strong. What if he hurt Tony too much?

But Loki seemed to know what he was thinking, and stroked his back softly. “I will not give more than you can take, pet. You will enjoy this. I promise.”

Tony laid down and steeled himself. But instead of pain, Loki was gently rubbing his back. Tony relaxed into the massage.

“There we go, pet.” Loki took off his belt and showed it to Tony, who was much calmer. “I’m going to hit you with this, until I think you cannot bear it any more. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Loki.”

“I have also cast a soundproofing spell on the room, so you may make as much noise as you'd like.” Loki snapped the belt between his hands, making a cracking sound, and then doubled it over.

Loki started soft. Tony was almost annoyed, he'd wanted pain--

And then agony lanced through him as Loki brought the belt down hard on Tony’s ass.

Tony cried out. More, more of this, please, he thought.

Loki hit him again. And again. And again.

Tony was screaming, but it felt so good, and it had been so long… He tried not to think of John. He was with Loki. Loki, who promised never to harm him.

Loki stopped and stroked Tony’s back. “You tensed up, pet. What is it?”

The soft touches were just what Tony needed. “Bad memories,” Tony admitted shamefully.

Loki crouched down so his face was even with Tony’s. “Do you wish to stop, pet?”

“No, I want more.” He knew that much. “I need this.”

Loki kissed him so very tenderly. “Would it help if I talked to you while I hurt you?”

“Maybe?” Tony wasn’t sure.

But Loki stood up. “You are being such a good pet for me.” He hit Tony’s ass with the belt again. “I love watching you give yourself to me like this.” His voice was gentle even as the belt was not. But Loki kept talking, telling Tony how very good he was, as he hurt Tony. Tony screamed and thrashed and yes, Loki’s voice was just what he needed to keep him grounded.

Tony’s ass was on fire and he was crying, but he felt so good, tethered to the present by Loki’s gentle voice. He started to float away on the pain and the praise.

He was vaguely aware of Loki stopping. “More, Loki, please,” he mumbled. “Don’t stop...”

“I think you’ve had enough for now, pet. Roll over.”

Tony did, with difficulty. His body didn’t want to move. But then Loki was fucking him, and it felt so good and perfect. He wanted to tell Loki, but he was too far gone. All he could do was lay there and let Loki use him.

Loki stroked Tony’s cock, and suddenly Tony was back in himself, feeling all the pain and pleasure, as he came almost violently. The world went white.

Tony floated away again. He was vaguely aware of Loki finishing inside him. Then the god was wrapped around him, giving him water and telling him how very good he’d been. Tony drifted for a while on a sea of endorphins. Loki held him all the while.

Some time later, Tony opened his eyes. He felt good. Peaceful. Loki was smiling at him.

“Feel better, pet?” Loki looked pleased.

Tony hummed in contentment. “Thank you, Loki.” Tony was still slurring. It made him giggle, still feeling a little high.

“My pleasure, pet.” Loki kissed him softly.

“C’n I have some more water?”

“Of course.” Loki even held the glass for him while he drank.

“Y’re so nice,” Tony said, giggling again.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Loki teased. “You’ll ruin my reputation.”

That set Tony off laughing. He felt like he’d done some really good drugs.

“D’you mind if I take a nap?” Tony asked.

“Anything you want, my pet.”

“Mmm.” Tony buried his face in Loki’s armpit. “You smell good.”

“So do you.”

“I’m all sweaty.”

“And it smells good.” Loki kissed his cheek. “You also smell like me.”

“I’m glad.” Tony burrowed in closer. “Wanna smell like you. Smell so good…”

Tony dozed after that. When he woke up, Loki was still there, reading his book while Tony lay with his head on Loki’s shoulder. Tony felt more normal. He was disappointed. The high had felt amazing. He wanted more.

“There you are, my Anthony.” Loki set his book aside. “How do you feel?”

Tony thought about it. “Good. Sore.”

“Did I do all right?” There was a touch of hesitation in Loki’s voice.

Tony couldn’t have that. “You were fucking amazing, Lokes. Thank you. That was exactly what I needed.”

Loki gave him a genuine, beautiful smile at that. He looked so happy that Tony’s breath caught. “I’m glad. You were perfect for me. Thank you.”

“Can we do this again soon?” Tony wanted to reach that high again.

“You need time to recover.”

Tony tried not to feel rejected. “Can’t you just heal me?”

“Not just physical recovery, Anthony. Mentally, too. I took you very high, and you’re going to crash in the next day or so. I will be there for you when you do.” Loki looked very serious. “Promise me you’ll come to me if you start feeling strange or down.”

Tony wanted to brush it off, but he could tell Loki was worried about him. “I promise.”

“Good.” Loki kissed him. “Go shower. It is almost dinnertime.”

“Can I just use yours?”

“Of course.”

Tony would get to smell like Loki’s bath products. It made him weirdly happy.

He turned on the water, got himself all wet, then turned it off to shampoo his hair and wash his body. They couldn’t afford to waste water on constantly running showers. It sucked. Tony wanted his shower from home, with multiple heads and endless hot water. But he turned the water back on just long enough to rinse himself, then turned it off again.

Tony liked being in space. But there were creature comforts he missed terribly.

Maybe he should go home soon, just for a visit. He wondered if Loki would like to go with him.

Yeah. He’d work on that.


	3. Dropping and Deciding

Loki was in his quarters, working on a spell to clean water magically for the humans aboard so they wouldn’t always have to run it through the ship’s filters. Midgardians were so fragile…

There was a knock at his door. It was Anthony.

“I think I’m dropping,” the man said disjointedly. Loki didn’t recognize the term, but he got the gist of it through both the All-Speak and Anthony’s body language. Anthony was coming down from the high of their scene together. Loki wasn’t surprised, given how long it had been since Anthony had submitted in such a way.

“Come in, pet.” Loki closed the door behind him and led Anthony to the bed. “Lay down with me and tell me how you’re feeling.”

“Jittery. Depressed. Maybe doing this stuff is a bad idea.” But Anthony got into bed anyway.

Loki laid down and snuggled his friend. “It will be alright, Anthony. It'll take your system a little time to adjust. You enjoyed yourself, did you not?”

“I did.” Anthony sighed. “I just don’t like feeling like this.” He was shaking.

“The first time is always the worst.” Loki stroked his hair. “It will get better.”

“I hope so.” Anthony laughed brokenly. “I don’t think I actually want to stop.”

“How can I help you?” Loki asked.

Anthony looked lost. “Just hold me?”

Loki tightened his grip on Anthony slightly, careful not to hurt his mortal. “Gladly.”

Anthony stayed quiet for a few minutes. “Will you talk to me? About anything.”

Loki thought Anthony could use something to make him smile, so he told a silly story about a prank he’d played on Thor when they were younger.

Anthony was beautiful when he laughed. How had Loki never noticed? It struck him suddenly that he could fall for this man, if he let himself. The question was: should he? Could Anthony see him as a potential mate?

Loki told another story after that, and another, until Anthony fell asleep in his arms. Good. His pet needed the rest.

But Loki was wide awake. His thoughts were tumbling over one another painfully. Anthony was probably only having sex with him because there was no one else on the ship who indulged in their sort of perversions. Back home the man was very nearly a king, and could have anyone he wanted.

On the other hand, Anthony had multitudes to choose from and had chosen none to sate his desires. He'd said himself that he hadn’t submitted sexually since he was a very young man.

What made Loki different? Was it simply because they were friends?

Loki didn’t know, and he was afraid of the answer. What if it truly was a matter of being in the right place at the right time? What if Anthony couldn’t care for him outside of the bedroom? And what did Loki himself want from this?

He liked Anthony. He'd liked Anthony ever since the man had offered him a drink during Loki’s forced invasion of Midgard. They both shared a love of showmanship, and had a gift for hiding their insecurities from others.

Anthony had let Loki see some of his in the past few days. It was an honor, and Loki knew it. He appreciated how strong Anthony was, to give up control to Loki despite what he’d been through in his youth. The mortal was gorgeous as he came apart under Loki’s will.

Loki wanted to keep him. But he doubted he could. The Norns would never be so kind to him.

He closed his eyes and tried to meditate. But he couldn’t focus because of the man in his arms. Anthony was sleeping deeply, so perhaps Loki could get up and work on his water spell. Loki started to gently shift, but Anthony clung to him so Loki gave up immediately. He was stuck.

Instead he closed his eyes again and tried to follow Anthony into sleep. It seemed like it took forever, but eventually he drifted off.

\---

When he woke up, Anthony was climbing over him. “Sorry, Lokes. Bathroom.”

Loki yawned as Anthony entered his bathing chamber. He had been dreaming about… something. He tried to recall, but it was gone. Hel. At the time, it had seemed interesting.

He was more awake by the time Anthony returned. “Do you want me to go back to my own bed?” Anthony asked. His expression was unreadable.

Loki took a chance. “I’d prefer if you stayed here, but it is your choice.”

Anthony smiled, and Loki knew he’d given the right answer. Anthony climbed over him again and got under the blankets. “It’s weird. I normally have nightmares every night, but somehow you’re keeping them away.”

Loki wasn’t sure if he should be touched, or feel used. Was that the only reason Anthony was staying? “I’m glad I can help.” That much was true, at least.

“How awake are you?” Anthony asked.

“Fairly. Why?”

“I’ve been thinking about going home.”

Loki’s heart sank. “Oh?”

“I miss Earth. Space is cool and all, but I miss my bots and my own bed and being able to eat what I want, whenever I want. I miss sushi.”

“I’m sure Thor would agree to take you home.”

“I was thinking you might like to come with me.” Anthony bit his lower lip. “Everybody’s welcome, of course, but I’d like to show you what Earth’s like when you’re not trying to take it over.”

Anthony wanted Loki to spend more time with him? In his own realm, where he had his choice of lovers? Surely he would cast Loki aside.

But perhaps he wouldn’t.

“I suppose,” Loki said slowly, “so long as I would be allowed to leave if I wished to.”

“Of course, of course!” Anthony was bright-eyed with excitement. “We can go to Malibu. I had just built a new house there before you all came to Earth. Do you like the beach? I have a private beach. Or we can go to New York, since I still have the tower there. And New York's bagels are the best.”

Loki smirked. “You’re very food obsessed, aren’t you?”

“Don’t you ever miss food from Asgard?” Anthony’s voice was soft. He knew it was a difficult topic for Loki.

“I do. I hated it when I lived there, but now that Asgard is gone…”

“I’m sorry.” Anthony sounded sincere.

It was nice to be comforted.

Loki changed the subject. “Which city is smaller? New York or this Malibu?”

“Malibu, definitely.”

“Then let us go there. I would prefer to ease into Midgardian culture, rather than be thrown into the middle of a large city.”

“Sounds good!” Tony’s smile could power the whole ship. “I’ll let the others know over breakfast.”

\---

There was a palpable sense of relief among the team when Anthony announced his desire to return to Midgard. Bruce and James had missed their homeworld, too. Thor expressed a desire to check in with the Asgardians he’d left behind on the realm. And Brunhilde said she wanted to be on land for a while, though she didn’t care where.

Loki set a course for Midgard, and they celebrated with Anthony’s alcoholic fruit. It was delicious -- cold and sweet, with a slight burn as it went down. Brunhilde picked up the jar when the fruit was gone and drank every drop left of the alcohol. This was an impressive feat to the mortals. Apparently ‘Everclear’ was considered an incredibly potent beverage, to be consumed sparingly.

They would be on Midgard in a week. Loki would be glad to walk on solid ground for more than a day or two, but he couldn’t help but feel a sense of loss over the camaraderie the team had developed over the last year.

He would miss the Revengers.

\---

“You seem down, Dasher.” Anthony found Loki on the bridge, checking their route. The ship didn’t need much help except in orbiting and landing, but Loki had nothing better to do at the moment.

“I am fine, Anthony.”

Anthony raised an eyebrow. “I don’t believe you.”

Loki sighed. “I will miss having the team around me.”

Anthony smirked. “We’ve grown on you.”

“Like mold,” Loki agreed.

Anthony cackled. “We’ll all still be around. And hopefully you’ll put up with me for a while. I meant it when I said I wanted to show you Earth. I have a private jet and a shitload of money. We can go anywhere you'd like.” He paused. “Hey, listen. I have enough guest rooms to put everybody up, but only if you’re willing to share with me.”

“I don’t mind,” Loki said, unsure of Anthony’s motivation. Did he just want Loki to fend off his nightmares for him?

But Anthony beamed at him. “Awesome.” He kissed Loki briefly. “I’m going to go start packing. See you at dinner!”

\---

Anthony didn’t come to Loki’s room that night. Loki tried not to be disappointed. And then he caught himself. They were just lovers. It wasn’t like they were courting.

Did Loki even _want_ to court Anthony? The mortal was smart, attractive, wickedly clever, and very good in bed. But he also had battle sickness -- ‘PTSD’, Banner had called it once -- and seemed terribly wounded, sometimes.

But, then, Loki himself was broken. Perhaps they could help each other. Or maybe their jagged edges would just cut each other even more. There was no way to tell.

Loki would take his time with this one. Proceed carefully. In the past, he’d thrown himself into his relationships with no concern for whether they were a good idea or not, and it had always left him broken-hearted in the end.

Yes. Loki would be cautious with his heart this time. For now, he would bed Anthony whenever the mortal wished it, but Loki would be hesitant when it came to romance.

It couldn’t be that difficult, surely.


	4. Breakfast

Tony finished packing up the last of his shit, save for a few days’ worth of clothing. Over the last year, he’d collected tons of weird devices and objects to take home and study. He’d also picked up souvenirs for Pepper, Happy, and Peter on multiple planets. 

He hadn’t gone to Loki’s room last night. They weren’t dating. It would be silly to expect Loki to let Tony spend the night two times in a row. But Tony had woken up with nightmares. It sucked. It made him want to crawl into Loki’s bed at 3am just so he could get some more sleep. 

Instead he packed, and worked on the code to integrate the shipboard FRIDAY with her Earthly counterpart. A year’s worth of data was a lot to merge, and Tony wanted it to go smoothly. 

He also thought about Loki, more than he should. He’d already offered the god to stay with him, to explore Earth with him. Loki had accepted. Did that still make them just fuckbuddies? Did Tony want more than that? 

The last time Tony had gotten involved with a dom, he’d fallen in love. He was afraid it would happen again. He felt tangled up; on the one hand, he trusted Loki with his life when it came to gallivanting around the universe. Loki had saved his ass more than once, and didn’t seem to think anything of it. 

But on the other hand, Loki liked hurting people in bed. How could Tony know he didn’t like hurting his partners out of bed, too? Or pushing them too far? Loki had sworn an oath to him, but Loki was tricky. Tony himself could think of at least seven different ways Loki could harm him indirectly, without technically breaking the oath. If he could think of them, so could Loki. And probably more. Tony was pretty sure Loki was actually the God of Loopholes. 

Tony should be careful. Very careful. 

“Anthony.” Loki was in the doorway of the lab. If he noticed Tony staring off into space, Tony would say he was thinking about his code for FRIDAY. 

“Hey, Blitzen. What’s up?” 

Loki, as always, ignored Tony’s nicknames. “Bruce insists you come eat breakfast. He’s cooking this morning.” 

“Awesome.” Bruce had a knack for putting alien ingredients together. Tony normally wasn’t a breakfast person, but Bruce always made something delicious. Tony slid off his stool and walked towards Loki, who was still in the doorway. 

Loki looked Tony over critically. “You did not sleep.” 

“That’s not true. I managed a few hours.” Tony pushed past Loki and started towards the galley. 

Loki fell into step beside him. “You've said you have nightmares.” 

Tony shrugged. “I do, and I don’t want to talk about them.” 

“I was just going to say that I am prone to them as well, so I understand.” 

“Well… Thanks. I’m used to it, really.” Tony could smell breakfast from here, and it made his stomach clench with hunger. 

“In my experience, one never gets used to it.” Loki gave Tony a small, bitter smile. “Should you have one, you are welcome to come find me.” 

Tony snorted. “Then I’d be waking you up every night.” 

Loki shrugged elegantly. But then, Loki did everything elegantly. Tony thought it was completely unfair. “Nonetheless, you may wake me should you wish to.” 

Tony was touched, but his immediate response was to deflect it. “I told you you’re nice.” 

“Hush, mortal.” Loki’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Or I will tell everyone you have a clown fetish.” 

“Dammit, I knew I should never have told you about my fear of clowns.” But Tony laughed. “I’ll tell everyone you have a--” 

“Tony! Loki! There you are.” Bruce gave them a small smile. “I figured out how to make pancakes from that weird flour we got from the Kree. They taste pretty good. The eggs are decent, too.” 

Tony grabbed a loaded plate to help Bruce take everything to the table. “It smells good. Who’s on dish duty today?” 

“Thor, I think. I’ll have to check the schedule.” 

Loki smirked as he looked at the paper on the fridge. “Yes, it’s Thor.” 

“What’s Thor?” Thor said as he entered the galley. 

“You’re on dish duty,” Loki told him gleefully. 

Thor pouted. It was hilarious. “I do not understand why we cannot have you clean up with one of your spells, brother.” 

“Just because Loki _can_ do it easily, doesn’t mean he _should_ have to do it all the time. We take turns around here, remember?” Bruce was very good at being a mother hen. Which was good, because Tony would've been lousy at it. 

Rhodey and Brunhilde joined them, and they all sat down to eat. Loki was still smiling over his brother’s irritation at dish duty, and it made Tony grin at him knowingly. Loki fucking loved Thor being annoyed, especially when it was in Loki’s favor. 

Tony tasted his pancakes, which were covered in blue syrup. They tasted like flowers, but in a good way. It was weird but delicious. “Brucie-bear, you are amazing as usual.” The eggs were purple and reminded Tony of duck eggs back home. 

Everyone else made appreciative sounds too, which made Tony feel better. Bruce deserved praise, dammit. They finished the meal in a comfortable silence. 

Thor loaded the ship’s version of a dishwasher, shooting Loki disgruntled glances every so often. Loki just smiled brightly at Thor every time he glared. What made it so funny is that the brothers did this every single time Thor had dish duty. It was a tradition. 

Tony would miss that, weirdly. He’d miss all of this, even though the urge to go home was stronger. These people had become a strange little family to him. 

Loki nudged Tony with his toes. “What are you thinking of, Anthony?” 

“Just realizing I’m going to miss you assholes.” 

“Awww.” Rhodey slung an arm around him. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily. I’m retired from the Air Force now. I’m going to get myself a sweet apartment in New York and bug the shit out of you on a regular basis.” 

“I told you, Platypus, there’s plenty of room in the Tower for you.” 

“And I told _you_ I wanted my own place.” Rhodey picked up his drink. 

“It’s for all the chicks you’re gonna bring home, isn’t it?” Tony kidded. 

“Damn straight.” His friend lifted his drink in a mock toast to all the women he was going to seduce. 

“Well, that makes one of us,” Loki smirked. 

“Two of us,” Bruce put in. 

“Any other heterosexuals here?” Tony looked around. “Nobody?” 

Everyone looked at Thor. “What?” he said. “I experimented as a youth, like most Aesir.” 

Brunhilde laughed. “I’m sure there were loads of pretty boys who wanted a piece of the crown prince.” 

Thor smiled sheepishly. “Perhaps a few.” 

Loki just rolled his eyes. “Odin told us both not to get anyone with child, so we both kept to men in our younger days. Thor had a different man in his bed every night, almost, for a few decades.” 

“As if you were any better, Loki.” Thor’s lips twitched. “I seem to recall a pair of twins that you--” 

“Shut up, _brother_ .” 

Thor grinned unrepentantly, but stayed quiet. 

“Awww,” Tony whined. “I want to hear that story.” 

“Perhaps later,” Loki told him, eyes twinkling mischievously. “Now, Anthony, if you’ll come with me? I have something I want to discuss with you.” 

“That’s code for fucking, right?” Brunhilde smirked. 

“Why, jealous?” Tony grinned. Loki looked amused. 

Brunhilde scoffed, but she was laughing. “Just cast a cloaking spell first. The rest of us don’t want to hear you moaning.” 

Tony followed Loki out into the corridor that led to their respective quarters. “So did you want to talk about something?” 

Loki chuckled. “No, I’m afraid Brunhilde had the right idea. I was hoping to take you to bed.” 

“I’d be delighted. Lead on, MacDuff.” Tony mock-bowed and held a hand out in the direction they were going. 

The view of Loki’s ass was pretty good, after all. 

When they got to Loki’s room, the god pulled Tony inside and slammed the door. He was all over Tony, pinning him to the wall and kissing him senseless. 

God, that mouth should be illegal. Tony was very, very glad to be the recipient of that skill. He kissed back, equally demanding now that he was in the mood. He was pleased when Loki moaned quietly and started grasping for the hem of Tony’s t-shirt. 

They only broke apart for Loki to pull the shirt off Tony. Then their mouths were clashing again, a silent battle for who could undo the other first. Tony slid his hands up Loki’s tunic and rubbed his nipples lightly, pleased to hear a groan against his lips. Loki paused to take the tunic off, and then they were undoing each other’s pants. 

Loki took hold of Tony’s cock with a slick hand. Tony gasped, not expecting the conjured lube. “Give me some of that,” he told Loki as the god bit his neck. Loki stopped stroking to press his palm against Tony’s, and then Tony’s hand was slick too, and they were fucking each other’s fists. 

Tony had enough control of himself to reach out and pinch Loki’s nipple lightly. It made Loki buck into Tony’s hand, and the god bit him again. Tony groaned and sped up his own thrusts. He was getting close. Loki had enormous hands, and he knew just the amount of pressure to make Tony feel good. 

Tony pinched Loki’s nipple again, twisting it slightly. Loki came all over Tony’s stomach and chest, barely changing his grip on Tony’s dick. Tony was impressed, but then he was lost in the feeling of Loki’s teeth on his neck and that perfect hand. He came hard, and Loki kept milking him until it was almost too much. 

Loki pulled away, kissing Tony one more time. “Thank you, Anthony. I needed that.” He waved his hand, and suddenly the lube and come were gone. 

“Your magic is really fucking useful,” Tony said, laughing breathlessly. 

“Isn’t it?” Loki grinned, all teeth. He looked like he wanted to devour Tony whole. 

Tony eyed him critically. “You look like you’re still horny.” 

“I am fine.” Loki started to step back. 

Tony grabbed his arm. “We don’t have to stop. I mean, I’m pretty sure I can’t get it up again for a while, but I’d be happy to suck you off.” 

“Or,” Loki said, “You can allow me to use a restorative spell on you.” He pinned Tony to the wall again. His voice was deep, husky with desire. “I would fuck you, Anthony. Bend you over my desk and fill you with my cock until you'd scream my name.” 

“Yes, please,” Tony panted. He wasn’t hard, but he very much wanted to be. 

Loki reached down and took Tony’s dick in hand. He stroked it, and Tony felt a warmth that nearly tingled as it filled his body. All the blood in Tony’s body rushed to his cock, it felt like, and he was hard as a rock again. 

“I love magic,” Tony told Loki. The god grinned again. 

“Bend over the desk, pet.” 

The nickname made Tony’s eyes close for a moment, aroused just by the way Loki said it. Tony went to the desk, pulled his jeans down all the way, and waited. 

Loki came up behind him, parted his cheeks, teased Tony’s hole with his finger. “Tell me how much you want this.” 

“God, Loki. Just fuck me already.” 

Loki smacked Tony’s ass. Not hard, but enough to remind Tony of the last time Loki had hurt him. Tony whimpered. The idea of submitting to Loki turned him on even more. 

“Beg for me.” Loki’s voice was commanding. It was unbelievably hot. 

Loki wasn’t the only one who knew how to talk dirty. “Please, Loki. Please fuck me so hard I can’t sit down for days. Stuff me full of that massive cock of yours and take what you want. Please.” 

Tony’s words worked, because Loki was guiding the head of his dick into Tony. The stretch felt wonderful, the slight burn just adding to Tony’s pleasure. Loki slid home slowly. “You enjoy this pet? Being used by a god?” 

Tony’s eyes rolled back in his head as Loki started thrusting. “Yes, my god.” 

Loki fucked him harder. “Oh, I like that. You would worship me, wouldn’t you, pet?” 

“Anything you want, as long as you keep fucking me like this.” 

Loki smacked Tony’s ass again. “Impertinent brat. Maybe I’ll stop, maybe I’ll just pleasure myself instead.” 

“No you won’t,” Tony panted. “You like this too much.” 

Loki chuckled darkly. “I do. I like watching you come apart for me.” He parted Tony’s cheeks further and fucked into him like he was trying to reach Tony’s very core. 

The pleasure kept building and building, but Tony wasn’t quite there yet. He thrust back against Loki and reached down to stroke himself. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Loki said, and twisted Tony’s arm up behind his back. It hurt, and that was exactly what he needed right now. 

“Loki, I’m so close. Please. Please let me come.” 

Tony could almost hear Loki’s evil grin when he next spoke. “Ah, now you’re begging properly.” He raked his nails down Tony’s side. “Do you want me to make you come, my pet?” 

“Please. Please. My god, please.” 

“Good boy.” And then Loki let go of Tony’s arm and took hold of his hair instead, tugging hard on it while he stroked Tony’s dick with his other hand. The combination pushed Tony over the edge, and the world went white. 

Loki was still pounding into him, and let go of Tony’s hair to place his hands on Tony’s hips. “Oh, my pet, do you like being used like this? Being nothing but a hole for your god?” 

“Yes,” Tony said, thinking of what might get Loki off. “My god, my _prince_ , I want to feel you come in me.” 

That did it for Loki. Tony felt him pulse deep inside Tony’s ass. 

When Loki finally let go of him, Tony was pretty sure he was going to have bruises from Loki’s hands. He didn’t mind one bit. 

“You like dirty talk, huh?” Tony said as he walked gingerly to the bed and collapsed on it. 

“As do you.” Loki smirked as he laid down next to Tony. “I rather like that about you.” 

“Same.” Tony grinned. “And you want to be worshipped. I definitely worship your cock, at least. That thing’s massive.” 

Loki preened. “It’s the only way I’m large, compared to Asgardians.” 

“If I had a dick like that, I’d be proud too.” Tony carefully rolled to lay on Loki’s shoulder. Damn, he was sore. He liked it, but… ow. 

“Yours is rather nice, too,” Loki said. “Perfectly sized to fit down my throat.” 

“Mmm. How do you feel about bottoming?” 

“I am not averse to it. Although I’ll make you earn it,” Loki warned playfully. 

“I’m good with that.” Tony sighed contentedly. Having two orgasms that close together were enough to make him sleepy. “What do you say we take a nap and then you can tell me what I have to do to ‘earn it’?” 

“You have a deal, Anthony.” 


	5. Massage exchange

Loki woke up feeling refreshed, comfortable. Anthony was still curled up on his shoulder. Loki liked the fact that when he had felt arousal, Anthony didn’t ask why, just accepted with his own. 

Anthony had told him months ago that he was a hedonist. It was nice to experience the truth of that firsthand. 

The mortal stirred beside him and opened his eyes. “Hello, gorgeous.” 

“Hello, pet.” 

Anthony gave him a slow, lazy smile. “I believe I have something to earn.” 

Loki returned the smile. “You do.” Loki pulled a bottle of scented massage oil from his pocket space. He handed it to Anthony and flipped over onto his stomach. “I want a massage. And then you will eat my ass until I am ready for you to take me.” 

Anthony laughed. “If you insist, _my god_ .” The title was said teasingly, but it was still enough to make Loki’s cock twitch. Anthony straddled him and began to rub his back with oiled hands. 

Loki groaned in pleasure. “You’re rather good at this.” 

“I know.” Loki could hear the smirk in Anthony’s voice. 

Slowly, Anthony worked out every knot in Loki’s back, only occasionally needing direction. It was lovely. And then Anthony was massaging his rear, and dipping his tongue into Loki’s cleft. Oh, that was nice. Loki parted his legs to give Anthony better access. 

Anthony didn’t disappoint. He circled Loki’s hole delicately with his tongue, dipping in every so often to tease. Loki hummed contentedly as Anthony slid his tongue deeper in. Loki was aroused, yes, but he was also enjoying laying still and letting his lover pleasure him. His body felt limp and relaxed from the massage, and Anthony’s tongue was delightful. 

“You may fuck me now, pet,” Loki informed his mortal. 

Anthony chuckled. “Pillow princess.” But he pressed into Loki, cock lubricated with massage oil. Loki groaned and lifted his hips slightly. Anthony slid in deeper. 

“Go slow, pet. I’m enjoying this.” 

Anthony draped himself across Loki’s back and thrust in languidly. “You feel so good, my god.” 

“As do you, pet.” Loki shifted a little, and it meant Anthony’s cock was pressing against his sweet spot. Loki sighed in pleasure. “You are delicious, little one.” 

“I’m not little. You’re just a giant.” Anthony was breathing hard against Loki’s spine. 

“Mm. We’ll have to agree to disagree on that.” 

Loki’s pleasure built ever so slowly, until he found himself thrusting back against Anthony. “A little faster, pet. I’m getting close.” 

“May I touch you?” Anthony asked. “I want to make you come.” 

“Acceptable.” Loki smirked into the pillow, but then gasped as Anthony’s lubricated hand encircled his cock. Oh, that was lovely. Loki rocked back and forth, caught between the cock filling him up and the hand that stroked him gently. 

Anthony stilled for a moment, pulsing his seed deep within Loki, then resumed stroking him even as Loki felt Anthony’s member softening inside him. The hand picked up speed, and then Loki was coming with a quiet cry. 

Loki relaxed back into the mattress. He felt happy and sated and relaxed. “Thank you, Anthony. I needed that.” 

“You’re welcome, Lokes.” Anthony placed a last kiss on Loki’s spine and then laid down next to him. 

Loki went back to sleep, content. 

\--- 

They spent the day in bed until dinnertime. 

“I asked you to cast a silence spell,” Brunhilde grumped as the freshly-showered pair made their way into the galley. 

“Oops. I forgot.” Loki gave a charming and utterly fake smile. 

Everyone else on the team, sans Anthony, rolled their eyes. Loki beamed and helped bring the food to the table. 

Once they were all seated, Thor said, “Friend Tony. How are your people going to react if we bring the ship to Malibu?” 

Anthony winced. “Probably not great?” 

Banner chimed in. “Maybe we should take the ship back to New Asgardia.” 

Anthony pouted. “But I wanted to order everyone a feast. New Asgardia is too remote for sushi delivery.” 

Loki patted his hand. “I will take us to Malibu after we have landed, if you wish it.” 

“I guess,” Anthony said glumly. “Anybody coming with me and Loki?” 

The team all looked at each other. 

“I should stay with my people,” Thor stated. “As their king, I must see how they fare.” 

“I’m staying with Thor,” Brunhilde said. “He promised I could train the young women to be Valkyries.” 

“I need to go to the Avengers compound, and see how everybody’s doing.” Rhodes winced. “Sorry, Tones.” 

Banner sighed. “I just need a little time away from people. No offense.” 

Loki could see Anthony’s heart breaking, but the mortal just shrugged. “Guess it’s just you and me, Lokes. Unless you have better things to do, too.” 

Loki shook his head. “You promised to show me your realm. I am holding you to that.” 

Anthony gave him a crooked smile. “I always keep my promises.” 

\--- 

The next few days were busy, getting the ship and themselves ready to end their journey. Anthony threw himself into finishing FRIDAY’s reintegration code. Loki could tell he was just trying to ignore his sadness, and Loki did his part to distract his lover from his sorrow. Despite all the sex, Anthony was his friend first and foremost. He hated to see the mortal depressed. 

Their last night on the ship, they had a party. Everyone except Banner got drunk. It was fun, but Loki noticed Anthony sneaking off. Curious, Loki followed. 

“Where are you going, Anthony?” 

“To my room. I want to be alone.” Anthony sounded miserable. 

“No. You are coming with me,” Loki said, and grabbed Anthony by the hand. He took them to Loki’s quarters and pulled Anthony inside. “I know you wish to brood, but I won’t let you.” 

“I’m not in the mood, Loki.” 

“You don’t even know what I’m planning.” 

“Something kinky, or sexy. I’m really not feeling either.” Anthony looked away, troubled. 

“I was thinking you could use a massage, actually. After all, you did give me one the other day.” 

Anthony sighed. “Fine.” He stripped off his clothes and threw himself face first onto Loki’s bed. 

Loki conjured oil and began rubbing Anthony’s back gently. “You will see your friends again.” 

“Yeah, but it won’t be like this.” Anthony sighed again. “It was my idea to go home. It’s my fault.” 

“Don’t worry, my pet. After we have seen some of your realm, I will drag them all to your home for the feast you wanted.” 

Loki could see the edge of Anthony’s smile. “I’ll hold you to that,” he said. 

“Please do.” Loki found a knot and began rubbing it out. Anthony groaned beneath him. 

“You’re unfair,” Anthony told him. “You’re unfairly gorgeous, unfairly talented…” 

Loki smiled softly, knowing Anthony couldn’t see. “Are you jealous, pet?” 

“No, I just… I find myself wanting to keep you.” 

Loki stilled for a moment in shock, but then resumed the massage. He tried to think of what to say. “In my experience, such things tend to not last long.” 

“Maybe we can just keep doing _this_ for a while? Hang out, have sex, keep each other’s nightmares away?” 

Loki thought that over. “We can try.” 

“I’ll take it.” Anthony sounded sleepy. Loki’s goal was to make him drift off before he could brood any more. 

Eventually Anthony’s breathing evened out. Good. The mortal needed the rest. 

Loki laid down next to his pet, vanishing the oil from his hands. What had Anthony meant by keeping him? Love? Surely not. 

He would focus on the present, not the future. He would see Midgard with Anthony, and enjoy their time together while they had it. 

Because nothing ever lasted. Especially love. 


	6. Home

“Welcome to Earth,” Tony said, spreading his arms wide as he stepped out of the ship.

Bruce rolled his eyes. “We’ve seen that movie, you know.”

Tony turned on his StarkPhone for the first time in almost 18 months. He dialed FRIDAY. “Hey, baby girl.”

“Boss! How can I help you?”

“What’s the date?”

“Saturday, September 16th, 2018.”

“Great. Start the air conditioner at the Malibu house. I’ll be there soon. And get Pepper on the line.”

“Sure thing, Boss.”

There was a silence for a moment, and then he was connected to Pepper. “Tony! You’re back?”

“I am, Pep. Going out to Malibu to get my land legs.”

“I have so much stuff to catch you up on. Can I meet you there in a few days?”

“Sure thing. Call me when you’re heading out.”

Tony could hear the smile in her voice. “See you soon, Tony.”

He turned to Loki, who was helping everyone else unload the ship. Most of the stuff onboard was Tony’s, and even then it wasn’t a lot. Tony joined in as the Asgardians approached them.

“King Thor! Prince Loki!” A tall black man with golden eyes bowed formally. “We are glad to see you return.”

“Thank you, Heimdall.” Thor nodded his head in acknowledgment. “It is good to be home. This is Brunhilde, last of the Valkyries.”

“I remember you, Brunhilde,” Heimdall said. “Welcome home.”

The Asgardians surrounded Thor and Brunhilde. Much to Tony’s amusement, Loki was mobbed by children.

“Prince Loki! Prince Loki!” A little girl, who looked to be six in human years, hugged Loki’s knees. “We missed you!”

“I missed you too, Freya.” Loki sat down on the ground. “How are you?”

“We hafta go to school,” a young boy said, nose wrinkling in disgust.

“As do all children.” Loki smiled. “Even King Thor and I had to take lessons when we were young.”

The group of kids -- maybe a dozen -- all started talking over each other, but Loki didn’t lose patience. He just chatted with them all and accepted the chaos of them. A tiny child of unknown gender climbed into his lap, and he just smiled at the kid and ruffled their hair in greeting.

“Loki, good with kids,” Rhodey murmured. Tony hadn’t even felt him approach. “Who would’ve thought it?”

Bruce joined them. “On the way here from Asgard, Loki was the one who kept the children entertained. He’s quite fond of them.”

“They seem to like him too,” Tony said. A little girl was braiding Loki’s long hair. It was adorable.

“Oh, they do.” Bruce chuckled. “He’s not afraid to be silly with them. They love him for it.”

Thor came over. “I will leave you now, my friends. We will see each other again soon.” He shook hands solemnly with all three men. But then, he smiled. “You are all welcome to visit, any time you wish. And my men and I will be happy to fight by your side, should any evil need smiting.”

“Thanks, Point Break,” Tony said. “See you around.”

Brunhilde waved to them absently, deep in conversation with a pretty blonde woman. Loki herded all the children back to the adults. “I will see you soon, little ones. Be good for your parents.”

As they called their goodbyes, Loki joined Tony and the others. “Where can I take you?” he asked, looking at Rhodey and Bruce.

“I’m going to the Avengers Compound,” Rhodey replied. “You were there once, right?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll come too,” Bruce said. “I can leave from there.”

Tony pulled them both into a hug. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, assholes.”

“We love you too, Tones. See you soon.” Rhodey clapped him on the shoulder.

“See you, Tony.” Bruce gave a nervous smile.

Both men picked up their bags. Tony put on a smile he didn’t feel.

“I’ll be right back, Anthony.” Loki put his hands on the travelers’ shoulders and then the three were gone.

Alone, Tony sighed. He wanted coffee. With scotch in it. A lot of scotch.

Loki reappeared in front of him. “Are you ready, Anthony?”

“Yeah.” Tony pulled up a picture of his Malibu living room. “Will this do?”

“Yes.” Loki studied the photo. “Let’s get your things.”

Tony loaded himself up with bags. Loki took the other two in one hand, and then put his free hand on the back on Tony’s neck.

A bright burst of green, and they were in Tony’s living room. Tony dropped his bags and made for the kitchen. “Coffee. There’s got to be coffee in here.”

In the freezer was an unopened bag of beans, right where he’d left them. They were probably a little stale, but stale coffee was better than no coffee.

Loki watched with amusement as Tony single-mindedly ground the beans and filled up his coffee maker. The cleaning staff had kept everything pristine, so all Tony had to do was find a filter and rinse out the pot once.

Once his favorite drink was brewing, Tony got out a mug. “Want some?”

Loki made a face. “No, thank you.”

“More for me, then.” Tony poured himself a mug as soon as the pot was full enough. It smelled amazing. He took a gulp. It burned his mouth but he didn’t care. It was _coffee_.

Tony stood quietly and communed with the coffee gods until the cup was gone. He’d have another as soon as he gave Loki a tour.

Speaking of which. “Want me to show you around, Dasher?”

“If you would.”

“FRIDAY, fire up the bots!” Tony headed to his workshop, Loki behind him. “I’m going to show you my workshop first. My babies have been in hibernation mode since I left. Didn’t want them going stir-crazy without me.”

As they entered the workshop, DUM-E and U were coming to life. Both bots approached Tony excitedly. Tony patted them, crooning to them. “There you are, kids. How are you both? Had a nice nap? This is my friend Loki. He’s going to be here for a bit. Loki, this is DUM-E, and that’s U. They’re both very helpful, aren’t you? Yes you are.”

DUM-E approached Loki first. Loki talked to him, much to Tony’s surprise. “Hello, DUM-E. It is a pleasure to meet you. Your master has told me much about you.” He stroked the bot’s claw, much to DUM-E’s joy. U went over, curious. He also received petting. “Hello, U. I hear you’re a good helper.”

Tony felt a wave of fondness wash over him. Most people treated the bots as objects. But here Loki was, talking to them the same way Tony did. Tony found two pieces of paper and wadded them up. He handed them to Loki. “They both love to play fetch, if you want to make them really happy.”

“U, this one is yours,” Loki said, throwing one ball of paper. “And DUM-E, you fetch this one.” He threw the second ball in another direction. While the bots wheeled away to get the papers, Loki remarked, “It is far cleaner here than your lab on the ship.”

“Oh. Well. Like I told you, I just had this house built.” He gestured towards some boxes in the corner. “I haven’t unpacked my stuff yet.”

DUM-E brought his ball to Tony. “Sure I’ll throw this for you. Here you go.” He tossed it, making sure to keep out of U’s path. “Are you hungry, Lokes? I want to order some of everything.”

“I could eat, yes.” Loki threw U’s ball and watched the bot scurry after it.

“FRIDAY, I want sushi, bagels, and hamburgers. Also pizza. And good beer. And fresh fruit. Loki eats almost as much as Thor, so get lots for him too.”

“Sure thing, Boss.”

“Hey Lokes. How come you can understand FRIDAY? I thought you could only use All-Speak with sentient beings.”

“Precisely. FRIDAY is developed enough that she has her own mind.” Loki took the ball from DUM-E, this time, and threw it.

“That… is awesome.” Tony’s AI was actually sentient. He was a genius, and proud of his baby girl.

He tried not to think about JARVIS.

“Okay, kids, playtime’s over. Daddy needs to show Loki around the house before lunch gets here.”

Both bots drooped.

“Do not fret, little ones,” Loki said, smiling. “We will play again soon.” He rubbed their claws. “Be good while we are upstairs.”

Tony gave Loki a tour, ending with Tony’s bedroom. “I don’t know if you want a guest room or not, but you can have any one you want.”

“I will take the one across from you. And please, come find me if you need me. I promised to keep away your nightmares.”

“So you did.” Tony bumped his shoulder, not feeling comfortable just hugging Loki yet. “I appreciate that, more than you know.”

“You can always show me,” Loki replied with a sly smile.

“I would love to, but we already ordered the food. Maybe later?”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Loki told him.

The buzzer for the front gate rang. “Boss, it’s food,” FRIDAY announced.

“Let them in.”

Tony bounded down the stairs. There was a woman loaded with bags of food. It took Tony two trips to bring it all inside, and then she was gone.

“I love the internet,” Tony said. “And I love you too, FRIDAY.”

“Right back at ya, Boss.”

\---

An hour later, Tony was so full he could barely move. He’d made a sizeable dent in everything but the bagels, which he was saving for breakfast.

Loki laid on the couch across from Tony, equally stuffed. “Anthony. Midgardian food is delicious.”

“Glad you approve, Blitzen.” Tony grinned. “And this was only a few dishes. There are so many more cuisines you haven’t tried.”

“I am going to eat my way across this realm,” Loki vowed. “I am going to get as fat as Volstagg and die happy.”

“We’ll just have to have a lot of sex. Burns calories, you know.”

“Mmm.” Loki sighed deeply. “I wish to sleep.”

Tony made himself get up. “You can stay there if you want. I’m going to take a shower. A real goddamn shower, with lots of hot water.”

“You know what I want?” Loki asked. “A bath.”

“Lucky for you I have a huge bathtub. It’s even got whirlpool jets.”

“Perfect. I think I will nap here, and bathe after.” Loki closed his eyes.

“See you later, Lokes.”

Tony staggered upstairs to his private bathroom and turned on the hot water. He undressed quickly and got under the twin showerheads. “Oh god. Yes.” He took his time, washing everything slowly and enjoying being able to have the water on the whole time.

After he was done, he dried off and flopped into bed. Clean, cotton sheets. So perfect.

He was asleep in no time.

\---

When he woke up, it was getting dark out. He heard water running in his bathroom. That must have been what woke him.

Loki came out, holding a small bag. “Anthony? What are these?”

“FRIDAY, lights.” Once Tony could see, he got up and peered at what Loki was holding. “Oh. Bath bombs. They’re, uh, exploding soap, sort of. Try one. You’ll like it.”

Loki looked at him warily, but went back into the bathroom. “Don’t disturb me. I’m going to be in the bath for some time.”

“Knock yourself out.”

Tony put on some boxers, then went downstairs to raid the fridge. He ate a leftover slice of pizza. Even cold, it was delicious. He took a beer out and settled on the couch with a StarkPad. Time to see what the world had been up to while he was gone. “FRIDAY, give me the highlights of world events since I left.”

It was about what Tony expected. Lots of things had changed, but nothing he could see that really affected him personally. SI stock was doing well. It would probably go up after the news of his return got out.

He was looking to see which bands he liked had put out new albums when Loki came down the stairs, dressed in leather pants and nothing else. He seemed relaxed.

“We need to get you some more clothes,” Tony said. “Earth clothes.”

“I like my clothes,” Loki replied, looking mildly offended.

“I like them too, but you'll wanna blend in more. FRIDAY, get Loki some clothes. Green and black.”

“On it, Boss.”

“Those bath bombs are highly amusing.” Loki sat down across from Tony. “I used three of them. I hope that’s acceptable.”

“Of course.” Tony hid a smile at how adorable that was. “So are there any things you’d like to do? Besides eat?”

“Well, I enjoy nature. I like music, generally, though I am not familiar with anything Midgardian except that racket you played in your lab.” Loki’s lips quirked.

“Okay.” So far Loki’s list sounded boring. “How do you feel about going fast? Race cars, roller coasters?”

“What is a roller coaster?”

Tony grinned. “FRIDAY, put on a video of some roller coasters.”

FRIDAY was quiet for a second before saying, “I found a YouTube video entitled ‘Top 5 scariest roller coasters’. Will that do?”

“Sounds good, baby girl.”

Tony watched Loki’s face as the video played on the TV. He seemed confused.

“What is the point of these?” Loki asked when the video was over.

“It’s to get an adrenaline rush without actually being in danger.”

Loki tilted his head, bemused. “But what’s the fun if you’re not _actually_ in danger?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Fucking gods, I swear…”

“You wish to fuck me, Anthony?” Loki smirked, deliberately misunderstanding,

“Well, always, but that’s not what I meant and you know it.” Tony stuck his tongue out childishly.

Loki got off the chair onto the floor and _crawled_ over to Tony. Tony felt like a prey animal cornered by a predator. He was slightly afraid of what Loki was going to do to him, and that fear made his dick harden in response.

“Oh.” Loki saw the fear and the erection tenting Tony’s pants, and he smiled wickedly. “You like being scared of me.”

“No?” Tony tried to get his voice down to a normal tone, instead of a squeak. “I mean, maybe a little?”

Loki’s eyes turned dark. “I was just going to suck you off, but when you look at me like that I want to hurt you, instead.”

Tony swallowed. If anything his dick got harder. “What-- what did you have in mind?”

“Nothing terrible. A spanking, perhaps. Would you like that, my pet?”

Tony found himself nodding without meaning to. He felt light-headed.

Loki rose up on his knees and cupped Tony’s face in his hands tenderly. “I promised you I would never harm you, didn’t I?”

“Yes, Loki.” The reminder of the oath calmed him some, as Tony was sure it was meant to.

“Good. Remember that.” Loki pulled Tony closer, just enough to bring their mouths together. Loki kissed him slowly but thoroughly, making Tony want more even as he felt himself shift into a more submissive headspace. Distantly, Tony was amazed that Loki could have that effect with just a kiss.

Loki rocked back on his heels, then stood in one swift movement. He held out a hand, and Tony took it. Loki tugged him to his feet. “Undress for me, pet.”

Tony pulled his clothes off, feeling foggy with desire and something else he couldn’t figure out. When he was done, Loki took his place on the couch. “Lay across me, little one.” Tony obeyed silently. When he was settled, his cock was between Loki’s spread thighs and his ass was under Loki’s right hand.

Loki stroked him like he would a skittish animal. Tony relaxed into the touches. “You’re such a good pet.” Loki smacked his cheek, hard, and Tony startled. “There are so many things--” Smack. “-- I wish to do to you.” Smack. Loki kept talking as he hit Tony over and over. Tony’s ass felt like it was on fire, and he could feel his cock weeping beneath him. His position was humiliating, but something about that made Tony want to come just from the spanking alone.

Tony squirmed as a blow struck the crease of his thigh, and Loki put a hand on his back to keep him in place. Loki was so unbelievably strong that the hand was all it took to keep Tony motionless. Tony began to relax into the pain, into the rhythm of the hand hitting him again and again.

“That’s it, my Anthony. Give in to it. Give in to _me_.” Loki hit Tony harder, and Tony just let it happen. He felt helpless, yet oddly safe under Loki’s hands. All he had to do was take what Loki gave him. Nothing was simpler.

The feeling of being high was back. Tony let that happen too. But then Loki’s hand was pinching Tony’s ass and he came back to himself enough to squirm. Loki laughed, not unkindly. “Are you ready for your reward, my pet?”

“Whatever you want, my Loki.” His tongue had gotten twisted, trying to say ‘my god’ and ‘Loki’ at the same time. But whatever. He felt too good to care.

Loki chuckled again and picked Tony up, setting him over the arm of the couch and getting behind him. A moment later, Loki’s slick cock was sliding into him. Tony wriggled with pleasure as Loki started to fuck him. He was too tired to push backwards, so he just stayed in place and let Loki use him. Loki held him in place and pounded into him. Tony was still turned on, but he was too high up to get off on just the fucking. Instead he let his mind float away while Loki finished inside him.

But then Loki was flipping him over, and oh, the leather of the couch hurt his ass, and Loki was swallowing his cock and Jesus, that felt good. He moaned as Loki brought him to the brink and over it, Tony shooting his load down Loki’s throat and then collapsing into the armrest. The blowjob had been quick, but the buildup to it had been amazing.

Tony giggled. “You have the best ideas,” he slurred.

“Thank you, pet. Shall I take you upstairs for a nap?”

“Yes, my Loki.” This time he said it on purpose. It made him happy to think that, at least while they were playing, Loki was his.

Loki scooped Tony up in his arms, bridal style. Tony just leaned his head against Loki’s chest, too high and exhausted to care about his dignity. “Y’re being nice again.”

“I know, pet. You’re turning it into a habit.” Loki’s voice was full of fond amusement.

Tony smiled to himself. He liked Nice Loki.

He fell asleep like that, in Loki’s arms.


	7. Conversation

Loki woke up in the middle of the night to the mattress dipping as Anthony got into bed with him. “Nightmare?” Loki asked sleepily.

“Yeah,” Tony mumbled. “Sorry for waking you.”

“It’s fine.” Loki threw an arm around his friend and went back to sleep.

\---

When Loki woke up again, it was morning. Anthony was wrapped around him tightly, snoring softly on Loki’s shoulder.

Loki took comfort in Anthony’s trust in him. He was also comforted just by having someone sleeping with him, touching him. It had been years since he’d had a lover, since before his fall from the Bifrost. He’d missed it. Missed _this_. Waking up peacefully to a warm soul who was happy to be with him.

He could get used to this. He still wasn’t sure if he should. Even if Anthony _was_ looking for a relationship, Loki was a poor choice. He was hated by the rest of Migard. He no longer had access to the gold of Asgard, so could not pay his own way. Surely Anthony would realize a fellow mortal was better for him than Loki. Someone well-liked, as Anthony was.

Loki realized he was starting to feel sorry for himself, and he decided to get up and go down to the beach. But trying to move his arm woke Anthony. Loki winced. “My apologies.”

“It’s fine.” Anthony yawned. “Morning, Lokes. Want some bagels?”

Realizing that he’d just find himself brooding if he was alone, he smiled at his friend. “They are the round breads, correct?”

“Yep. Great with lox -- that’s smoked fish -- and cream cheese.” Anthony pushed the covers aside and got up. He wore sweatpants and nothing else, and Loki couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering over Anthony’s chest appreciatively. Even with the scarring from the removed arc reactor, Anthony was still delicious to look at.

The mortal grinned. “Or we could go back to bed for a bit, and _then_ eat.”

Loki smirked back. “I like that idea very much.”

Anthony slipped out of his pants and pulled the blankets off Loki. “You sleep naked. Good to know.” He crawled over to Loki and kissed him. Oh yes. Much better than brooding. Loki slipped his tongue into Anthony’s mouth and pulled him atop Loki, squeezing his pert rear in his hands. The globes were so very nicely muscled. Loki slapped one, then squeezed it again.

“Goddamn, you’re going to be the death of me,” Anthony muttered as Loki bit his neck.

“I hope not,” Loki replied. “I have too many plans for you.” Norns, that made it sound like Loki was thinking long-term. He distracted both of them by biting Anthony’s earlobe.

They wound up with Anthony riding Loki’s cock, sitting upright on Loki’s hips as Loki tormented his mortal’s nipples. Every time Anthony shuddered with the combination of pain and pleasure, his passage tightened around Loki’s cock. It was sinfully good, and Loki could barely resist the urge to flip Anthony over and drive into him. But this was wonderful too, having his hands free to tease his pet at Anthony fucked himself for their mutual pleasure.

When Loki was getting too close to the edge, he summoned lubricant to his hand and started stroking Anthony’s cock. The man cried out and moved faster. Loki raked his free hand down Anthony’s chest, and the mortal broke so beautifully, coming all over Loki’s stomach.

Now Loki could take what he wanted. He rolled them over and pounded into his pet, chasing his own release, using Anthony in the best of ways. It didn’t take long before he was coming deep inside the man, closing his eyes as his pleasure overtook him.

When he came back to himself he rolled off Anthony, breathless. His body sang with satisfaction, a feeling Loki had been without for years before he’d begun bedding Anthony. This was too good, too perfect. Something would ruin it.

Anthony, unaware of Loki’s thoughts, got out of bed. “I’m going to take a shower. Meet you in the kitchen?”

Loki nodded, and once Anthony had departed, he sought out his own shower. He could clean himself easily enough with magic, but being able to bathe without care for water usage was still novel. He lost himself in the bliss of heat and steam for a while, then dried and dressed himself in a tunic and soft pants.

He found Anthony was toasting the bagels. The mortal’s hair was still damp, and Loki wanted to run his fingers through it. Odin’s beard. When had he gotten so infatuated with the human?

“Hey, Lokes.” Anthony set a plate of bagels on the table and they sat down. There was already a platter of smoked fish and a jar of something white, as well as two glasses of something colorless but bubbly. Loki ate five of the bagels with lox and cream cheese after Anthony showed him how to put them together, drinking the odd ‘sparkling water’ as Anthony rambled about integrating FRIDAY with her data from the ship..

“And what shall I do while you work?” Loki asked. He didn’t want to be alone, knowing his thoughts would take a bad turn.

“I was thinking you could use the internet to find places on Earth you might want to visit.”

Loki forced a smile. “That sounds fine.”

Anthony frowned. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“Don’t be silly. I shall enjoy seeing what your realm has to offer.”

The mortal looked doubtful, but took Loki at his word. “Come on, I’ll set you up with a StarkPad. Do you want to sit outside? It’s nice out, and you’re way too pale.”

“A bit of sun would be pleasant, although it will take more than that to darken my complexion.” Loki followed Anthony, who found him a tablet and showed him what a web browser was.

“Start with Atlas Obscura,” Anthony said, loading a page onto the device. “They have all the coolest shit.” He handed it to Loki. “I’ll come back up in a little while. Help yourself to whatever’s in the fridge and the bar.”

“Thank you.” Loki watched Anthony depart, then sighed. He found a bottle of white wine in the bar’s small refrigeration unit and took it outside with a glass.

To his surprise, there were many interesting places on Midgard. Loki quickly figured out how to bookmark them for later, and was startled when Anthony sought him out seemingly an hour later.

“Still at it?” Anthony sat down across from him, a bottle of beer in his hand.

“I… yes. How much time has passed?”

“About three and a half hours. It’ll take a while for FRIDAY’s systems to finish the integration, so I thought I’d check on you.”

Loki blinked. “I am well.” He handed the tablet to Anthony. “I have been bookmarking places of interest.”

Anthony started scrolling through the sizable list. “Wow. I can’t help but notice how many of these are food-related.”

“I did tell you I plan to eat my way across your realm.”

Chuckling, Anthony passed the StarkPad back over. “Wherever you want to go is fine with me. Hey, want to go to the local farmers’ market in the morning? There’ll be lots of fresh food to choose from.”

“Please.”

“We’ll have to get up early, though. All the best stuff gets picked over pretty quickly.”

Loki took a sip of the wine he’d almost forgotten about. “I don’t mind.”

“Cool.” Anthony drank some of his beer, and they sat quietly watching the waves for a few minutes. “What the hell are we doing, Loki?” The man looked stressed suddenly.

“How do you mean?”

“You’re my friend, but… I can’t get enough of you. I’m sitting here wishing you’d put me on my knees again for you.” Anthony ran a hand through his hair. “I’m not used to feeling like this. I’m not sure I like it.”

Loki was unsure how to react. He didn’t want to make Anthony unhappy, but at the same time the confession of desire pleased him greatly. “I understand, I think. I…” Loki cleared his throat. Talking about feelings was uncomfortable. “I want you a great deal as well. It’s been a very long time since I felt such things.”

Anthony laughed bitterly. It was a painful sound. “You’re gorgeous, brilliant, and an amazing fuck. You could have anyone on Earth you wanted. I’m… broken.”

Loki leaned forward abruptly, putting a hand on Anthony’s arm and staring into his eyes. “Anthony Stark. Self-pity does not become you. I bed you because you are a delight to be with. Yes, your past has affected you, but you are not the only one of us who has suffered.” Loki softened at the fragility in Anthony’s eyes. “Above all things, you are my friend, and I care for you very much. If what we do harms you, we will end it this moment. But that does not mean I will leave your side. Not as long as you want me there.”

Realizing he’d just offered a commitment, even a non-romantic one, startled Loki, but he didn’t show it. Instead he gave Anthony a small smile. “Whatever you want from me, or don’t want, is fine.”

“What I want scares me,” Anthony replied quietly, eyes wide and locked on Loki’s.

“Submission,” Loki murmured.

“Yeah.”

A long moment passed in silence.

“I do not wish to own everything you are,” Loki offered. “I do not want, and will not, take over your life. You would be miserable, as would I.”

Anthony gave a crooked smile, relaxing slightly. “You’re right about that.”

“We can work together to find what is comfortable for both of us. That means communicating.” Norns, Loki hated talking about feelings, but it would help his friend.

Anthony looked like he’d smelled something unpleasant. It was oddly cute. “I hate emotional conversations.”

Loki chuckled. “So do I, but it’s better than either of us suffering in silence.” Especially Anthony.

“True.” Anthony huffed a laugh. “Can we be done with this one for now? I’m hungry.”

Loki relaxed, smiling, relieved to be done for the time being. “As am I.”

Anthony returned the smile. “What would you like for lunch?”

“Everything.”

Anthony laughed.


	8. Pepper

The farmers’ market netted them some sublime fruits, freshly baked bread, and locally produced cheese. They went home with a few big bags of food.

Tony was happy. Really happy. It bothered him. Loki was great company, an amazing lover, and seemed determined not to push Tony too far or too fast.

It was terrifying. Something would go horribly wrong soon. He just knew it.

They ate breakfast outside. Tony savored the softness of the bread, the sweet and slight nutty cheese, and the open sky above them. It was the complete opposite of their space travels. He knew he’d miss the adventure of it soon, but right now this felt like heaven.

Loki sat across from him facing the beach. The breeze ruffled his hair, and the sunglasses he’d pinched from Tony’s collection hid his gorgeous emerald eyes. It hit Tony again how beautiful the god was.

The surf crashed against the beach. Seagulls cried out as they chased each other over the water.

Heaven.

“What are you thinking about, Anthony?” Loki was smiling. As relaxed as Tony was.

“How glad I am to be home.”

“I can see why, if your life is like this.”

Tony laughed. “Not usually. Pepper is coming down tomorrow, and then I’ll be roped into working again.” He looked out at the water. “Normally I’m not a peaceful person. But a couple of days of this is a nice change.” His mouth quirked. “Much more than that and I’d be bored silly.”

Loki chuckled. “I am much the same.” He gestured vaguely towards the water. “This is lovely, but my mind needs more stimulation than this.”

“We should do a project together, after we see the world a little,” Tony said without really thinking about it. “Your magic, my technology…”

“That sounds delightful. What shall we create?”

“I don’t know yet. I’m sure an idea will come along soon enough.” As soon as Tony said it, his mind geared up, running through possibilities.

Loki laughed at him. “I’ve lost you, haven’t I?”

“No, no!” Tony stood up, excited. “Let’s go down to the workshop. We should run some tests.”

“As you wish.”

\---

The rest of the day was spent figuring out how different Earthly materials reacted to magic, which led to Tony testing if magic could speed conductivity and maybe jumpstart more feasible quantum computing. It was more creative fun than he’d had in ages.

Connecting with someone sexually was fantastic. But shared intellectual connection? Tony had never had that before with someone he was attracted to. Sure, he’d had brain-crushes on people before, and sometimes even slept with them, but Loki’s mind and body _both_ appealed to him on a visceral level.

Which is why Tony found himself on his knees in the workshop, sucking Loki’s cock like a pro after the god had put two disparate ideas together in the most brilliant way possible.

Tony needed him.

Terrifying.

As soon as Loki came he pulled Tony to his feet and pressed him against a table, opening his fly and wrapping a slick hand around Tony’s painfully hard dick. Tony gripped his shoulders, panted into Loki’s mouth, desperate for release.

Loki gave him what he needed. Tony was starting to think he always would.

In the aftermath of their passion they ate a late dinner and went to bed. Together, because Loki’s casual goodnight kiss had turned into Tony pinned against the wall as their tongues tangled and their bodies ached for each other.

\---

Pepper found them sleeping together the next morning, Tony as the little spoon.

A soft gasp woke Tony from his slumber. He looked up to see his ex-girlfriend standing in the doorway. Her eyes were wide, and he felt Loki’s arm around him tense. “Hey, Pep.” Tony went for casual. She’d seen him doing worse.

“Tony.” She regained her composure. “I started a pot of coffee for you. I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

Once she’d walked away, Tony rolled over and kissed Loki good morning. “I need to talk business for a while,” he said, apologetic. “Do you mind entertaining yourself?”

Loki seemed slightly tense, but he nodded. “I can explore your internet further.” He offered an uncertain smile. “See where else we might visit in our travels.”

Tony kissed him again. “Awesome. I better take a shower. I’d ask you to join me, but it would be a very _long_ shower.” He smiled at his friend, who still looked slightly awkward, and got up.

He washed quickly, threw on jeans and an A-shirt -- Loki had gone back to sleep -- and padded downstairs in bare feet. Pepper was sitting at the table, frowning at her phone.

“Tony.” She looked up at him, disapproving. “That was Loki.”

“I know.” He poured himself some coffee.

She was still frowning as he sat across from her. “He’s killed people.”

“He didn’t want to.” Tony gave her the two-minute version of Loki’s mind-controlled invasion, and how Loki had stabbed Thanos the first chance he’d gotten.

Pepper still looked skeptical, which annoyed him, but he understood. She didn’t know Loki like he did.

“Look, Pep, he’s my friend.” Tony leaned towards her, earnest. I’ve spent the last year getting to know him. I trust him with my life.”

Her frown lessened. A good sign. “I don’t trust him, but I trust _you_.”

Tony smiled brightly. “Good enough. To business?”

“To business.” Pepper opened the briefcase sitting next to her. “We have a lot to go over.”

“I figured.” He settled in. This was going to take a while.

\---

Loki wandered into the kitchen some time later, dressed in Asgardian casual wear. “Good morning,” the god said stiffly.

Tony jumped up to give Loki a quick hug. He got the feeling Loki needed one. “Hey, Lokes. Loki, Pepper Potts.” He turned to his CEO, keeping his arm around Loki. “He’s heard all about you,” he told Pepper.

“It’s a pleasure, Ms. Potts.” Loki offered a hand, regal and formal.

“Loki.” Pepper gave a polite smile as they shook hands.

Tony got the feeling the two would never be best friends.

“I just came in for coffee and my tablet,” Loki said.

“Okay.” Tony got him a coffee mug out of the cabinet and poured him a cup.

Loki looked surprised. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Tony smiled. “See you later?”

Tony was gratified when Loki gave him a small smile in return. “Of course.” The god nodded to Pepper. “Madame.” He left, and as Tony sat down he heard the sliding glass door to the patio open and close.

“He’s very pretty,” Pepper mused. “I don’t think he likes me.”

“ _You_ don’t like _him_ ,” Tony pointed out. “Now, what were you saying about the R&D budget?”

\---

Pep didn’t stay for dinner. Tony felt relieved. It had been nice to see her, but it had been a long day and he wanted to be alone with Loki.

It was after dark when the Thai food arrived. Loki was behaving strangely. Quiet. Tense.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Tony asked as they opened the takeout containers.

Loki’s eyes were on his food. “Nothing.”

Tony tensed. “Don’t lie to me.”

The god looked up at him, eyes cold, and Tony thought they were about to have their first fight. But he was surprised when Loki asked, “Do you want me to leave?”

Tony was taken aback. “What? No? Why would you think that?”

“You told me once you wished you could be with her again.” Loki was too composed.

Tony groaned. “That was right after we left Earth, and I was drunk. I hadn’t gotten to know you yet, and I sure as hell haven’t felt that way since we started fucking.” He exhaled. “You’re jealous. What the fuck. There’s nothing to be jealous _of_. Pepper and I didn’t work out, and I _don’t_ want her back.”

Loki winced and rubbed his forehead with one hand. “I am sorry. I just… you two look good together.”

Tony snorted. “Does this mean we’re dating? Because if you’re getting jealous of my ex, that sounds like we’re dating.”

Loki looked startled at that. “You are my friend, Anthony.”

“Friends don’t have conversations like these.” Tony eyed Loki curiously. “Do you _want_ romance from me?”

“I… I’m not sure.” The god seemed to be getting a headache. Tony knew the feeling. Loki frowned. “Romance never goes well for me.”

“Yeah, me either.” Tony slumped back in his chair.

After a moment, Loki sighed wearily. “All I know is that I want you in my life.”

“And I want you in mine.” Tony sat up again. “Let’s just… see how it goes, okay?” He picked up his chopsticks. “We’re probably overthinking this. I overthink _everything_.”

Loki’s eyes crinkled in amusement. “We have that in common.”

They ate some, the silence blessedly comfortable. Tony was thinking again, this time about what it would be like to have a relationship with Loki. He knew he was already going to get hurt when Loki tired of him. What difference did it make if they were a couple or not?

But then he imagined Loki being tender with him. It was a nice thought. If he was setting himself up for misery either way, why not go all in?

“You’re overthinking again, aren’t you?” Loki interrupted his train of thought, teasing.

Tony had to laugh. “Yeah, maybe.” He took a bite of rice. “Screw it, let’s date.”

Loki shook his head, but he was smiling. “That’s the most romantic offer I’ve ever had.”

Tony grinned. “That wasn’t a no.”

Loki rolled his eyes, still amused. “Yes, Anthony. Fine. I like you too.”

Feeling weirdly satisfied with himself, Tony met Loki’s eyes. They were fond.

Yeah. Tony could get used to this.


	9. Return

Four months later, Loki laid down naked on Anthony’s clean, soft sheets, and sighed happily. They were home.

He wasn’t sure when he'd started thinking of the Malibu house as _home_. Somewhere around Nepal, he thought. Traveling with Anthony was unlike roaming space as a Revenger, but also nothing like when he'd visited other realms in his youth. Then, there were always courtly rules to follow.

Anthony was incredibly wealthy, and oftentimes just bought access to whatever he was interested in. Their journey had taken them to parties, temples, buildings old by Midgardian standards, and so much more. They’d raced boats, tried the roller coasters Anthony enjoyed, stood on the tops of mountains.

It had been an adventure. But Loki was ready for some peace and quiet. Not for long, of course. Just some time to rest. Reflect. Stay in one place longer than two nights.

He also needed space to figure out his feelings for Anthony. They had stayed busy, most days, and when they kept to their hotel rooms the time was spent in bed. There had been little time for contemplation.

Or little time for BDSM, for that matter. A few spankings. Nothing more. Loki should fix that.

“That smile should be illegal,” Anthony said, coming out of the bathroom. He looked amused. “What prompted it?”

Loki smiled wider, purposefully wicked. He knew it aroused his lover. “Plotting evil things to do to your body.”

Anthony laid down on his side of the bed, grinning as he arched an eyebrow. “Care to share with the class?”

“I have not dominated you in quite some time.” Loki lightly traced Anthony’s jaw with his fingertips, enjoying the way Anthony looked mildly afraid even as his eyes darkened with arousal. “Our adventures took too much energy for such games.” He leaned in and kissed Anthony softly. “Besides, strange beds are no place for such emotions.”

Anthony took a slow, deep breath, then exhaled. “I was starting to think you’d forgotten.”

“Never, my pet.” Loki kissed him again, just a brief and solemn press of lips. “I knew we would return home, eventually. I knew we would have time.”

“Home?” His clever pet had picked up on that, even when turned on.

Loki smiled gently. “This is our home, is it not?”

Anthony trembled. “I wasn’t sure if you thought so.” Loki knew what Anthony meant. _I wasn’t sure you’d stay_.

Loki had meant it when he told Anthony he wasn’t going anywhere. Even as friends he’d willing to keep Anthony company, because Loki had nowhere else to be and because Anthony seemed afraid of being alone. He would gladly stay at Anthony’s side until his pet wanted him to leave. It would happen sooner or later -- Loki knew he could be cruel when angry, and he would eventually drive his lover away with thoughtless words or deeds -- but he would hold onto this as long as he could.

Anthony yawned, then looked sheepish. “I want you, I do. It's just--”

“We’re both tired, yes.” Loki kissed his lover’s temple. “We will rest our bodies and minds. And when we’re both ready, you will submit to me.”

“Yes, my god.” Anthony yawned again. “FRIDAY, lights.”

The room grew dark, and Anthony rested his head on Loki’s shoulder. They fell asleep holding each other, as they’d done every night for months.

\---

Loki wasn’t surprised at all to find Anthony in his workshop the next morning. He wasn’t surprised; he had seen his lover making notes on new projects in quiet moments on their journey. He knew Anthony was itching to create again. Loki left him alone, happy to have a bit of solitude himself.

He fixed himself some breakfast, pleased that FRIDAY had thought to have groceries delivered the morning before, and ate it on the deck to the rhythmic sound of crashing waves. His scenes with Anthony, such as they were, hadn’t been planned beforehand. Loki was very good at being spontaneous, but he had a number of ideas for his pet.

When he was done eating he went online and ordered some BDSM gear and sex toys he wanted to try on Anthony. The more he looked, the more inspired he got. Midgardians were certainly creative. Anthony had given Loki a credit card of his own when he created a legal identity for him -- Lucas Smith -- and Loki felt comfortable spending a bit of Anthony’s money on things that would please them both. He’d be getting some large packages tomorrow, and he couldn’t wait.

He was terribly aroused by the time he was done shopping. So he went searching for his pet.

Anthony was still in the workshop, sparks flying as loud music blared. A wave of fondness washed over Loki as he watched his lover work. No, Loki wouldn’t disturb him. Instead he went to their bedroom and laid down, opening his jeans and teasing his cock with his fingertips. He pictured chaining Anthony to a St. Andrews cross -- something he’d learned about in the ‘furniture’ section of an online BDSM shop -- and whipping him with the cat o’ nine tails he’d ordered.

Imagining his pet moaning and struggling was enough to get him fully hard, and he lubricated his hand with a spark of magic. He made a loose fist and stroked himself slowly, closing his eyes. In his mind he turned Anthony around, chained him again, and whipped his chest and thighs. Loki dragged the falls of the whip over Anthony’s cock. His pet would flinch, worried that Loki would whip him there too. Not that Loki would. At least, not with the cat.

In his mind he sank to his knees, teasing Anthony’s erection with his tongue and lips until his pet was struggling in his bonds. Anthony would be whining, pleading, telling Loki he’d do anything Loki wanted.

‘Anything?’ Loki would say.

‘Please, Master.’ There would be tears in Anthony’s eyes.

Loki would take out a thick sounding rod and lubricate it.

‘No, not that,’ Anthony would plead, eyes wide, trembling with fear.

‘You will obey, my pet.’ Loki would slowly stuff the rod into Anthony’s cock. He could imagine what it would look like as he pumped the rod deeper into Anthony’s body. Could see the tears streaming down Anthony’s cheeks.

It was enough to make him come, even before he got to the end of the fantasy. His body jerked once, and pleasure flooded through him as his erection throbbed.

He relaxed and opened his eyes.

Anthony was standing in the doorway, watching, eyes black with desire.

Loki wasn’t sure what he felt, knowing his lover had been watching. Aroused? Embarrassed?

“What were you thinking about just now?” Anthony’s voice was husky, and he palmed his erection through his pants.

“You,” Loki answered. He crooked his finger at Anthony. Perhaps he could distract him from asking about Loki’s fantasy. It would probably terrify his poor pet.

No such luck. Anthony swaggered over, cocky grin on his face. “I want details.”

“Tying you up,” Loki offered. “Whipping you.”

Anthony crawled on top of Loki, caging him in with his smaller body. “That all?”

“Maybe I’ll show you someday,” Loki said, sliding a hand into Anthony’s hair. He kissed him, ending the conversation.

Anthony hummed with pleasure and slid his hands up under Loki’s shirt. The calloused fingertips felt lovely. Loki allowed the caresses for a few minutes, skilfully kissing Anthony until his pet was moaning.

Loki rolled them over and slid down Anthony’s body. His lover watched him breathlessly. Loki undid Anthony’s pants with his teeth, pulling the zipper down slowly, teasingly.

“Loki…” Anthony was twitching, impatient.

Smiling darkly, Loki tugged Anthony’s boxers out of the way and licked a stripe up his cock. “Is this what you want, my pet?”

Loki could see the effect he was having. Anthony’s mouth went lax, and his eyes fell shut. Anthony needed to be dominated. Soon. But not right now. He took his pet’s cock in his mouth and ran his tongue around the head in the way Anthony liked, making his lover buck up.

“None of that,” Loki admonished, and pinned Anthony’s hips to the bed despite Anthony’s needy whine. He gave his pet what he needed, sucking and licking until Anthony flooded his mouth with come.

Swallowing, Loki thought about rolling Anthony over and taking him, but refrained. They would play tonight if Anthony agreed, he decided. He was tired of waiting. Something dark within him needed to own, to claim, and that part of him needed to be sated before it got out of hand.

He just hoped Anthony was up for it.


	10. Giving In

Tony’s first full day back home was going great. He’d woken up with his head full of ideas, and gone straight to the workshop. Loki hadn’t interrupted him, either, which he appreciated. All throughout their travels he’d been itching to create. Not that he hadn’t enjoyed their trip. It had been fantastic. But Tony’s heart was here, surrounded by scraps of metal and his favorite machines.

The one time he’d taken a break, he’d caught Loki masturbating. And goddamn, that was hot. What was even hotter was finding out Loki had been thinking of _Tony_ while he did it. Loki had sucked him off, and not minded a bit when Tony wanted to get back to work afterward.

Loki was awesome.

It was nearly midnight. Tony had lost track of time; normal, for him, but he’d been worried Loki would be upset. But he’d found his lover reading an ebook and unconcerned about the time. And now the god was watching him with predatory eyes as they finished dinner.

“You’re planning something,” Tony said, swallowing a bite of food.

“I am.” Loki’s smile should be illegal, Tony thought. Dark and wicked. It made Tony’s heart speed up and his palms sweat.

“Are you going to top me?” Tony tried to keep his voice level, remembering Loki’s fantasy from earlier in the day.

“Yes, my pet.” Loki reached across the table to put his hand over Tony’s. He was still smiling, but his pupils were dilating. “If you’re willing.”

“I...” Tony’s blood rushed to his dick. He trusted Loki more now than he did when they’d first decided to date; after all, they’d spent four months traveling together, and in all that time Loki had never once tried to harm Tony. But he was still nervous. “Yes, Loki. I’m willing.”

Loki looked delighted, his eyes softening. “Thank you, my darling boy. Are you done eating?”

“Yes.” Tony finished off his soda. “What can I do for you?”

“Go to our bathroom. You will find a gift on the counter. Please use it, then make yourself comfortable on the bed. I will come up once FRIDAY tells me you’re there.”

Bemused, Tony went upstairs. On the counter was… an enema kit? What was Loki planning? Loki didn’t want to watch him use it, which was good because that was a line Tony didn’t want to cross. So, Loki just wanted him clean. Okay. Tony could do that.

He opened the box, unwrapped everything and awkwardly got on all fours. He inserted the nozzle. Tony had never done this before. The rush of cold water felt strange. He squeezed the bottle until no more came out. He felt full. It was strangely erotic. He waited a while, until he absolutely had to get rid of the sensation, and carefully stood up. Once on the toilet, he emptied his body, feeling a little humiliated.

Enema done, Tony took a quick shower to make sure his outside was as clean as his insides. He’d been sweating all day in the workshop, and he wanted to please Loki.

Huh. He was getting into a submissive mindset already. Interesting.

Tony went to the bedroom and laid down on his back, waiting.

Loki’s eyes were bright with good humor as he entered the room a few minutes later. “Are you ready for me, my pet?”

“Yes, my god.” Tony focused on staying relaxed. Nothing bad was going to happen to him. Loki wanted him healthy and happy.

But he was glad when Loki came over and sat next to him on the bed. His god petted his hair, stroked his chest, ran a hand down Tony’s arm. It was soothing.

“I would like to tie you up, pet,” Loki said gently. Tony tensed. “With magic, so that I can release you with a thought should you ask me to.”

On the one hand, the idea turned Tony on a lot. On the other… “You promise you’ll let me go the second I ask?”

“I swear it.” Loki’s eyes were serious. “I never, ever want to make you feel trapped. Only pleasurably restrained, so you can enjoy giving yourself up to me.”

If Tony said yes to this, he would be handing over the reins to Loki completely. Part of him craved that. “Okay. I’ll try it.”

Loki smiled, so very tender. “Thank you, my pet. I promise, you will enjoy this.”

Soft green ropes gently encircled Tony’s wrists and ankles, pulling his limbs toward the headboard with his legs up in the air, spread wide.

“Are you comfortable, little one?” Loki caressed Tony’s raised thigh.

Tony wriggled a little, testing his bonds. “Yes, my god.”

“Very good.” Loki positioned himself between Tony’s thighs. He was still fully clothed. He leaned down and laved his tongue over Tony’s hole.

Tony relaxed. He liked rimming. It felt good, and he had experience with it. He closed his eyes and savored the tongue teasing him, dipping into him, swirling around in the most delightful of ways.

Two slick fingers replaced the tongue after a while, and Tony hummed in pleasure. So far Loki hadn’t hurt him. He was surprised. He’d expected to get hit.

A third finger slid in. Loki kissed the inside of Tony’s thigh, and then a fourth finger joined the others.

Suddenly Tony realized what was happening. His whole body tensed. “Loki?”

“Yes, pet?” The god looked up at him, eyes dark.

“You’re going to fist me.”

“I am, yes.” Loki kissed his thigh again. “You’re doing so well, my boy. Just relax. I won’t harm you.”

Tony wasn’t sure how to feel. On the one hand, he’d had fantasies about this for his entire adult life. On the other, Loki’s hands were _huge_.

“Relax, pet.” Loki’s voice was still soft, but there was a touch of steel to it now. “You want to come tonight, don’t you?”

Ohhh, Tony liked that tone of voice. “Yes, my god.” Just being spoken to like that was enough to make him calm again.

“Good boy.” Loki resumed slowly fucking Tony with four fingers. He was ignoring Tony’s prostate, which meant his senses were focused on the way his hole felt stretched. “You’re beautiful like this, giving yourself to me so freely.”

The praise in that chocolatey voice relaxed Tony even further. He took a deep breath, and as he exhaled he felt Loki’s knuckles breach him.

“There we go, my pet. You’re doing so well. I’m going to fill you up with my hand and then suck that gorgeous cock of yours.” Loki added the tip of his thumb, moving his hand back and forth in tiny motions, rocking into Tony. “I want to feel you tighten around me as you come in my mouth. You’ll like that, won’t you?”

“Yes, my god,” Tony slurred. He was so turned on. Still anxious -- Loki’s hand wasn’t all the way in yet -- but the praise and the dirty talk and having a fantasy fulfilled were all working to overwhelm him.

“I want you to take a deep breath, my sweet.” Still the hand kept rocking back and forth. “Now exhale.”

As Tony let out the air, Loki pushed just a little more, and suddenly his entire hand was inside Tony. He gasped, and was immediately desperate. “Oh god. My god. Please let me come. Please. Please!” He thrashed in his bonds.

“Shhh, little one. Breathe,” Loki told him soothingly. “You’ll get to come, but not yet.”

With tears in his eyes, Tony tried to quiet himself. He’d done the hard part. Loki would let him come soon. Loki would take care of him.

“That’s my good boy,” Loki said. His smile was tender. “Now we get to the fun part.”

The hand in him twisted and pulled part of the way out, so the thickest bit of Loki’s hand was stretching his hole even wider. Loki started to thrust, no longer gently opening Tony up. His god clenched his hand into a fist, driving in and out of Tony’s ass even as Tony writhed and bucked.

He wanted to come so badly. Every push and pull rubbed hard against Tony’s prostate. He was nothing but a gaping hole and a diamond-hard cock. Something in him broke and he started to weep, he needed release so much.

“My beautiful pet,” Loki crooned, the gentleness at odds with what he was doing to Tony’s body. "You’re mine, aren’t you?”

“Yes, my god,” Tony sobbed. He meant it. Right now, there wasn’t a part of him that wasn’t Loki’s.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to own you, to claim you as my own?” Loki was panting for air, and Tony dimly realized Loki was jacking off even as he kept fisting Tony. Tony keened, aroused beyond all belief, knowing the effect he was having on his god. “Tell me you’re mine.”

“Please, my god. You own me, I need you to own me.” Tony was still crying, and Loki’s form was blurry. “I’m yours. Please.”

Loki gasped and jerked, and then he was leaning over Tony’s dick. “You’ve earned your pleasure, my pet. Come when you like.” With that he wrapped his lips around Tony’s weeping cock and began to suck, his fist still driving into Tony.

It took no time at all before Tony was screaming, coming so hard he thought he was going to pass out from sheer ecstasy. It was too much and fucking _perfect_. It was everything he wanted and needed.

When he finally collapsed into the bed, he felt worn out, used up, and so very fucking sated.

Loki slowly removed his hand, and then rubbed a finger around the edge of Tony’s hole. It tingled, and Tony felt his ass return to normal.

“Magic?” he mumbled, unable to clearly articulate, closing his eyes.

“Yes, pet. Just relax.” He heard Loki moving around, and then the ropes slowly laid his limbs back on the bed before letting go of him. He drank the water Loki put to his lips, feeling disconnected as Loki wiped away the tears Tony had shed. All the while Loki crooned soft praise to him, filling Tony up with joy and lightness.

In that moment, he loved his god completely.


	11. A Perfect Future

When Loki woke up, Anthony was still asleep in his arms. Loki kissed the top of his head fondly and slid carefully out of bed. He felt marvelous. Sated. Like he possessed some piece of Anthony no one could ever take away from him.

Was this love? The thought occurred to him suddenly. He was devoted to Anthony, certainly, wanted to spend eternity with him… Loki smiled. He felt giddy with joy.

He knew Anthony would probably come down hard from what they’d done last night. It was up to him to make sure his pet -- his _love_ \-- was okay. He went downstairs and fixed coffee, omelettes, and toast for them both, then made a tray to take to their room.

“Anthony,” Loki said softly. He waved a cup of coffee near his pet, knowing the smell would wake him.

Anthony opened his eyes, looking slightly disoriented for a second before his eyes spotted the mug. He looked up at Loki, eyes smiling. “You didn’t have to make me coffee.”

“I know.” Loki set the cup on Anthony’s night stand, then went around to his side of the bed. His cup went next to his lamp, and he settled against the headboard with the tray on his lap.

Anthony sat up as well. “Breakfast in bed, huh?” He grinned delightly. “Trying to spoil me?”

“You deserve spoiling,” Loki told him fondly as he cut a piece of omelette. He offered it to Anthony on the end of his fork.

His pet only hesitated a second before taking the proffered bite. Anthony watched Loki as he chewed and swallowed, looking skittish.

“It’s okay, pet. We’re not going to play right now. I’m just feeding you breakfast.” Loki leaned down to kiss Anthony’s bare shoulder.

“I know, but… you know how I like you feeding me.” Anthony didn’t need to tell Loki it made his pet feel submissive. Loki knew that already. Which was why he was doing it.

“Just relax and let me take care of you, my darling boy.” Loki held out another bite.

They ate breakfast in a comfortable silence, Loki feeding them both. He wasn't surprised to see his pet's erection tenting the blankets. Anthony had a feeding kink, and Loki was happy to indulge him.

When the food and coffee were gone, Loki slid a hand under the covers to stroke his boy’s cock. Anthony shivered, his eyes lowered in submission. Loki leaned down to whisper in Anthony’s ear. “I think I’ll have _you_ for dessert.”

As Anthony moaned, Loki sent the tray back to the kitchen with a thought, then pulled the bedsheet down. “Look at that delicious cock.” He crawled down between Anthony’s legs and looked up wickedly at his boy. “Want me to suck you, pet?”

“Please, Loki. Yes.” Anthony watched Loki, eyes dark with anticipation.

Loki didn’t tease. His goal was to make his pet feel happy and relaxed. He licked and sucked, cupping Anthony’s balls in one hand, deep-throating him until he came in Loki’s mouth.

Anthony hummed in pleasure. “Thank you, Loki.”

Loki kissed his thigh. “You’re very welcome, pet. What would you like to do today?”

“Sleep a little more, maybe, and then we could spend some time in the workshop?” Anthony looked hopeful, and it made Loki feel warm.

“Sounds lovely.” Loki laid down on his pillow and pulled Anthony close. “Wake me if you rise before me.”

Anthony yawned. “Okay.”

They dozed off for a bit. Loki woke up to Anthony getting out of bed. His pet smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. I’m just itching to work.”

“It’s fine, Anthony.” Loki stretched, enjoying the feel of his muscles tensing and relaxing against the softness of the bed, then slowly climbed to his feet. He wasn’t aroused, but he felt sensuous. “Go on. I want a bath, but I’ll come find you when I’m done.”

His pet departed, and Loki started the water running in the immense bathtub. While he waited, he laid out a towel, shampoo, and some bath bombs. Anthony had stocked a number of them in different scents when he’d discovered Loki enjoyed them. His pet was so good to him.

The bath felt wonderful. Loki appreciated the heat of the water, the way the shampoo felt as he lathered his hair, the delightful fizzing of the bombs. The way the air smelled of fragrant soap, and the softness of his wet skin.

Everything in the universe was perfect, right now.

Clean now, Loki laid back in the tub and relaxed. He let his mind wander for a while, not thinking of anything in particular. It was unusual to feel so comfortable and peaceful. Peace was rare for a god of mischief.

When the water started to cool, he returned to the present and dried himself with the soft, fluffy towel as the bathtub drained. He dressed in soft pants and a T-shirt, thinking that Midgardian clothes were so delightfully stretchy and comfortable. He still appreciated his leathers, but there was something to be said for Earthen lounge wear. Smiling to himself, he padded downstairs, barefoot, and got a glass of orange juice in the kitchen. The sweet citrus flavor was delicious, as was the coldness of the liquid after he'd felt the heat of the bath.

Loki sat his empty glass in the sink and headed to Anthony’s lab. He was curious to see what his pet was so enthused about today.

The music playing inside was ear-splittingly loud, and punctuated by banging noises. Anthony’s legs stuck out from under a low-slung red sports car, with one foot twitching along to the rhythm of the drums. Charmed, Loki found a stool and watched. Certainly, there was not much to see, but it was enjoyable to see his lover at work. He nearly laughed aloud when his pet started singing along with the music, dreadfully off-key. Instead, he bit the inside of his cheek, and waited.

After a time, Anthony rolled out from under the car. “Loki! Oh, hey.” He sat his wrench on the floor, grinning. “Been here long?”

“Not really. You seemed to be having fun.”

Anthony chuckled. “Yeah, I felt like working on a car. I was tweaking the catalytic converter on this beauty. Isn’t she sweet?”

Loki smiled politely. “It’s very… red.” He really couldn’t care less about cars. They were primitive compared to the things Loki was used to driving anyway.

That made Anthony snort derisively. “You have no appreciation for Earth’s sexiest invention.” He kicked the rolling platform he’d been laying on off to one side. “Let’s go for a drive.”

“If you insist,” Loki replied, conjuring his shoes onto his feet with a thought. He was amused when Anthony held the door for him. Loki got in, and buckled his seat belt while his pet circled around to the driver’s side.

Once Anthony was seated and buckled in, he started the engine, and the door to the driveway opened. “Here we go!” With a roar, the car shot forward and away from the house.

Soon they were on a winding road near the seashore. Anthony expertly worked the gearshift, making Loki remember all the things those clever hands could do. Perhaps later he’d make his pet give him a massage.

“What do you think?” Anthony asked, unaware of Loki’s distraction.

“The scenery is beautiful,” Loki said sincerely. Anthony’s hands were definitely lovely.

Anthony barked a laugh. “I meant the car.”

“The car is fine.” Loki made an effort to pay more attention. “It makes me miss the longboats of Asgard. I used to fly them faster than anyone in the realm.”

“Flying boats? Really?” Anthony shifted gears, and Loki’s attention returned to his pet’s hand. He could recall every callous on those strong fingers.

Loki absently hummed in response. Yes, definitely a massage. With that sandalwood oil Anthony kept in the drawer to the left of the sink.

Anthony glanced over at him. “What’s got you so distracted?”

“I want your hands on me. I want a massage, and then your hand on my cock.”

“Sounds good,” Anthony said, voice slightly rough. He turned into a driveway, pulled out, and then turned the car towards home. “You know I love pleasing you.”

“I do.” Loki smiled softly. “Such a good pet for me.”

Anthony shivered at the words, and Loki wanted to take him right there in the car. But he could be patient.

Sometimes.

\---

Two hours later they lay next to each other, both sated. Loki had sucked his lover off again as a reward for making him feel so good, and now they were enjoying the afterglow.

“Hey, Lokes?”

“Hmmm?” Loki felt deliciously lazy. Perhaps he’d order dinner soon.

“You’re happy here, right?” Anthony sounded worried.

Loki opened his eyes and rolled to face his pet. “Of course I am. You are brilliant, kind, charming, and a marvelous lover. Why would I wish to leave?”

Anthony visibly relaxed into the bed. “I just wanted to check.”

“You have nothing to fear, my pet.” Loki moved closer, tenderly running a hand down Anthony’s cheek. “Leaving hadn’t even crossed my mind. You make me happy, Anthony. Happier than I’ve ever been, I think.”

Anthony’s gaze was soft, but he was trembling. “I’m glad. Me too. I, uh. Would it weird you out if I said I’m in love with you?”

“Oh, pet.” Loki pulled him close, hugging him tightly. “You are everything I’ve ever wanted. The sentiment is entirely mutual.”

Anthony laughed. “You could just say ‘I love you too,’ asshole.”

Loki kissed his lover, filled with happiness. “I love you too, my Anthony. I am with you for as long as you’ll have me.”

His pet’s eyes were alight with joy. “You’re going to be stuck with me, then.”

Loki smiled. It sounded like a perfect future to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm feeling kind of down about it. Was it boring? I feel like my stories are getting too mushy...


End file.
